El Noé que recuerda el Dolor
by Satine de Mikk
Summary: "Son tan dolorosos algunos eventos de nuestra vida, como tan placenteros otros, la traicion, el amor... pero no importaria volver a vivirlos si estoy a tu lado, por siempre te amare... recuerdalo" - esta fue la ultima frase del anterior Noé que guardaba el Dolor de Noé, ahora que ha renacido ¿que clase de eventos le esperan, que secretos guarda de su anterior vida? TykixOcxAllen
1. Inicio de una Nueva Vida

Hola, pues soy Satine o/

Este es mi primer fic de DGM, lo se estoy loca xD

Mi Oc es toda una rareza lo se!, pero dejenme ser /._./

Bueno espero les guste, por que creanme es todo un drama que salio del alma de su servidoraTwT

Antes que nada las sagradas acalaraciones DGM no es mio es de Hoshino - sensei por que si fuera mio Tyki seria indestructible y totalmente de mi propiedad *-* xD

Comencemos!

* * *

El día en que nació quedo huérfana de madre quien falleció al darle a luz… ahí inicio todo, pues su padre dolido por la pérdida de su mujer, la culpo por ello, durante toda su infancia fue golpeada, maltratada y rebajada por su propio padre, quien también se volvió alcohólico dejándolos en la ruina total, cuando cumplió los 16 años huyo de ese lugar.

Encontró una pequeña granja y a cambio de trabajar, le dieron hospedaje y alimento, así se mantuvo una pequeña temporada, hasta que una noche empezó a sentir un extraño ardor en su frente y empezó a sangrar, el dolor era insoportable aun así aguanto, pero un día no lo soporto y el encargado del lugar tachándola de perezosa la echo sin más del lugar, importándole muy poco el estado en el que ella se encontraba.

Esa tarde nublada en ese oscuro y frio callejón cuando la lluvia empezó a caer, la recuerda claramente… todo el dolor, toda la pena y la única persona que le tendió la mano…

- Te ves muy mal querida, los humanos te han dejado así… debes odiarlos – dijo ese hombre de gran sonrisa y regordete

Pero solo se limito a estar ahí sentada con la mirada vacía, hasta que lo vio un joven alto con un sombrero de copa, que salía por detrás del que había hablado.

- Vamos, levántate – dijo extendiéndole la mano

Pero este gesto la asusto, pues pensó que la golpearía o le haría algo, abrió sus ojos lentamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia esa persona y ahora lo vio acuclillado quedando a su altura.

- No deberías estar tan asustada, ahora nosotros somos tu Familia – escucho

Busco con la mirada quien había dicho eso y vio una jovencita de cabello corto que le sonreía ampliamente.

- Vamos, toma mi mano – dijo nuevamente que el joven le daba la mano

Entonces poso su mano en la de él, levantándose juntos, se sentía confundida y aun un poco adolorida, la lluvia los había empapado sin más, entonces sintió como ese hombre regordete se acerco a ella y le quito el improvisado vendaje de su frente, dejando expuestas las siete marcas que se le habían hecho en esa parte.

- Bienvenida a nuestra familia, tu eres un apóstol que lleva el gen de Noé, tu eres _El Dolor de Noé_, yo soy el Conde Milenario – dijo con su característica sonrisa

Entonces una brillante puerta se abrió al frente y todos entraron, ella aunque se sentía confusa e insegura también los siguió. Casi de inmediato entraron un extraño y un tanto oscuro lugar ella observaba detenidamente el lugar aunque debía admitir que le daba una sensación de familiaridad.

- Te llevare a una habitación para cambiarte ¿o te quedaras con esas ropas sucias y mojadas? – dijo viéndola – mi nombre es Road Kamelot, _El Sueño de Noé_

- Si, gracias y mi nombre es Annika Cian – contesto

Road la acompaño a una habitación por no decir de mas, que era demasiado ostentosa… en la cama había un vestido corto con cuello de tortuga en color rojo quemado, unas medias negras y como zapatos unas botas negras altas, colgado a un lado de la cama una larga gabardina negra.

Road solo se limito a lanzarse a la mullida cama de la habitación, mientras ella se miro al espejo por un instante quedando algo sorprendida, pues estaba bastante cambiada, su piel tenía un tono grisáceo, sus ojos eran de color ámbar y en su frente estaban marcados siete estigmas, su cabello al menos seguía siendo negro, tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño a asearse.

Durante el baño se percato que ese dolor que los estigmas le habían causado había desaparecido, podía sentir que realmente había cambiado muy independiente de lo físico, sentía que por fin tenía un lugar y una misión, que aunque no sabía los detalles muy bien, sabía que tenía que cumplirlo.

Han pasado ya cuatro días desde que se integro a su ahora familia, su relación con los pocos Noé que ha conocido es buena, con Jasdero y Debitto se lleva muy bien se ríen juntos y hacen bromas, con Skinn también se lleva bien pues comparten el gusto por los dulces aunque también le gustan los otros tipos de comida siempre trata de traer algún dulce si Skinn se lo pidiese, con Road tiene muy buena relación dado a que ambas son chicas y Road suele ser un poco más abierta con ella, son como hermanas y con Tyki bueno solo una relación cordial por el momento, al igual que con el Conde que muy rara vez ha visto.

Esta vez se han reunido nuevamente a comer todos, hasta que el Conde decide romper la monótona conversación de su familia.

- Annika – le llamo el Conde

- Dígame Conde Milenario – contesto dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa

- Dadas las circunstancias del momento en el que llegaste, no se te había encomendado el encargarte de los que te conocen en ese lugar – dijo cortando su pedazo de filete

- Entiendo, Conde Milenario, enseguida me encargare de eso – contesto tranquilamente

- Perfecto… Tyki – pon acompáñala dado a que apenas se está adaptando, no quisiera que le sucediese nada – dijo sin mas

- Está bien – contesto desganado

En cuanto terminaron todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos deberes y ocios, dejando únicamente a Tyki con Annika, ella se sentía un tanto incomoda pues no tenía una relación tan cercana con él como para que le acompañase.

- Este Tyki – san… cuando usted me diga, yo le sigo – dijo algo inquieta

- Bien, pues vámonos – dijo tomando su sombrero de copa

- S-si – dijo tomando su gabardina

- Por cierto sería bueno que dieras una última vuelta a ese lugar, ya que será destruido, tómalo como un extra para recordar, así que tomaremos nuestra forma blanca – dijo Tyki

- E-está bien – dijo poniéndose junto a él – aunque no hay mucho que recordar… pero me gustaría dar esa vuelta con usted – entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo por la expresión desconcertada de Tyki – ¡Si para llevarnos mejor, después de todo somos familia! – trato de corregir nerviosa

- Está bien… - dijo viendo a otro punto Tyki

Habían llegado después de un rato y así estaban juntos andando por la ciudad y viendo algunas cuantas cosas del lugar, hasta que llegaron justo al frente de la casa donde vive el padre de Annika, ella la miro al parecer de manera un tanto molesta pues a su mente venían los recuerdos constantes de su infancia, apretó un puño y siguió de largo en silencio; Tyki únicamente se limito a seguirla en este punto.

La tarde empezaba a caer, en el pueblo… su último día había finalizado para todos en ese lugar. Llegaron al centro del lugar donde había una fuente con la escultura de una mujer rezando viendo el cielo.

- Ya es hora – le advirtió Tyki – da la orden a los akumas, para que terminen con este lugar – dijo viéndola

- No será necesario – contesto viendo un punto incierto al frente – yo misma me encargare de este lugar…

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto curioso

- Con mi habilidad, no te preocupes solo tomara un momento – dijo sonriendo

Tyki únicamente la observo con curia, mientras que ella se sentó tranquilamente en el borde de aquella hermosa fuente, aclaro su garganta y empezó a entonar un réquiem*.

La voz de ella era casi hipnótica, algunas personas que aun circulaban en ese lugar se habían detenido como absortas en el canto de ella, hasta que poco a poco fue intensificando el tono de su voz y entonces las personas tanto dentro y fuera de las casas se retorcían de dolor, algunas gritaban y se lamentaban, otras agredían a otras y terminaban matándose entre sí… hasta que todas las personas murieron en medio de la sangre, el dolor y la matanza.

Tyki le observo algo sorprendido, ni siquiera se inmuto y vio como lanzo una pequeña risilla tenebrosa Annika.

- Que habilidad tan interesante e irónica – dijo sonriendo Tyki

Annika únicamente se limito a sonreírle nuevamente de manera despreocupada y volvió a ver a un punto incierto al frente.

- Tal vez… pero esto fue tan divertido – dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Tyki nuevamente le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y así retirarse, Annika entonces le dirigió una mirada, lo cual le hizo sentir una extraña sensación interior, pues estaba viendo como Tyki le sonreía, ligeramente inclinado hacia ella iluminado por la luz del atardecer en ese lugar, tomo su mano y la levanto.

- Tenias razón, fue una buena idea dar una vuelta por este lugar – dijo únicamente dándole ligeramente la espalda

_Dios ha puesto el placer tan cerca del dolor que muchas veces se llora de alegría._

_- George Sand, escritora francesa_

* * *

Requiem= un ruego por las almas de los muertos, reproducido justo antes del entierro o en las ceremonias de conmemoración o recuerdo.

y diganme les gusto?

Apenas estoy empezando ._. oh dios! estoy tan nerviosa por saber que opinan x.X

Bueno ya! nos vmos pronto!

Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos se aceptan en un hermoso review de su parte o/


	2. Coincidencias

Hola aquí Satine reportándose again! o/

Bueno y aquí continuo está loca, loca historia... espero les guste :)

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Man no es mio es obra de Hoshino – sensei quien se acaba de ganar un Timcanpy por haber creado al hermoso y genial Tyki Mikk x3

Comencemos!

* * *

Ha pasado un mes desde que se encargo de sus raíces, mentiría si dijera que es lo único que ha hecho ya que ha ido poco a poco recordando su origen como Noé, haciéndola cada vez más fuerte y sentir que la humanidad no merece ver la luz del sol, hoy se sentía animada pues el Conde le había pedido destruir una Inocencia que había aparecido en Aberdeen, Escocia.

Se dirigía hacia allá, hasta que antes de llegar a aquel lugar vio a lo lejos un joven con una gabardina negra y plata, pudo sentir claramente como ardía un inmenso odio en su interior hacia esa persona, decidió aparentar con él, se fue acercando y ahí vio claramente en su gabardina el escudo de la Orden Negra.

_Exorcista… esto será más divertido de lo que pensé…_

Se acerco a él lentamente, aparentando ser una viajera perdida, así decidió hablarle.

- Buenas tardes, joven… pero podría indicarme el camino hacia Aberdeen – pregunto con rostro inocente

- Debe estar todo derecho sobre este camino… - contesto desconfiado

- ¿Va hacia allá? – pregunto como si nada

- Si – dijo tomando su rumbo

- ¿Podría ir con usted? – dijo adelantándose

- Si quieres… - contesto sin mas

- Gracias – contesto sonriéndole

Así estuvieron durante todo el camino, mientras Annika hablaba y le comentaba alguna que otra tontería, el exorcista fue tomándole confianza, hasta que llegaron a Aberdeen.

- Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre y que te trae a Aberdeen? – pregunto por fin el exorcista

- Mi nombre es Annika Cian y vengo a cantar para un evento especial y ¿cuál es su nombre? – le pregunto sonriendo

- John Oxford y suerte en tu interpretación – dijo despidiéndose

- Si, gracias… - dijo despidiéndose

Dio media vuelta y continuo por una de las calles, mientras empezaba a tararear sonriente, sonreía como cuando un niño ve que su travesura va sobre ruedas.

La tarde empezó a caer, la Inocencia estaba en la capilla de un pueblo cercano a Aberdeen, al parecer estaba dentro de una cruz de oro que era cuidada por ser el tesoro de ese pequeño pueblo.

Entro tranquilamente a la capilla donde fue recibida por el encargado del lugar, quien de manera hosca le dijo que la misa ya se había dado y que regresara al otro día, esto puso en alerta a varios pueblerinos que estaban ahí custodiando esa cruz ya que la voz del primero había resonando en toda la capilla, ella se acerco sonriente hasta el altar con paso tranquilo, sus pisadas resonaban en el silencio del lugar mientras los pueblerinos la veían.

- Que hermosa cruz… - dijo acercándose aun mas donde la cruz estaba

- Aléjate de ahí, ese objeto es sagrado – dijo acercándose un hombre

- ¿Sagrado? – pregunto sonriendo

Entonces se puso frente al pedestal donde se encontraba la cruz que estaba en el altar, levantando la caja de vidrio dejándola expuesta, entonces un hombre que llevaba un palo se abalanzo sobre ella, a lo que únicamente ella levanto su puño, abriéndolo soltando un cascabel plateado, después de esto el hombre fue lanzado hacia una de las paredes de la capilla.

- Si su cruz es tan sagrada… cantémosle una alabanza entonces… - dijo dejando el pedestal de cristal en la cruz, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Los que estaban ahí, la veían como no pudiendo hacer mas, estaban aterrorizados hasta que empezó a cantar, ese réquiem…

Todos empezaban a caer gritando de dolor, hasta que todos murieron sufriendo hasta el último momento.

Los gritos no habían pasado desapercibidos para el exorcista quien se dirigió de inmediato a la capilla, pero ya era tarde y únicamente vio a Annika sentada en el altar quien admiraba la cruz de oro.

- Tu… - dijo sorprendido totalmente John

- Buenas noches John – san – dijo sonriéndole, bajando del altar y dejando su forma blanca

- ¿Un Noé? – dijo activando su inocencia

- Así es… El Noé del Dolor – dijo dirigiéndose a él

Después de ese comentario John inmediatamente activo su inocencia, mostrando así dos cuchillas que llevaba en cada mano, Annika únicamente se limito a abrir ambos puños dejando caer así dos cascabeles plateados amarrados a sus muñecas con dos listones negros. El exorcista únicamente la miro de manera defensiva después de esta acción.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vendría a cantar para un evento especial? – dijo viéndole

- Si, por supuesto que era una mentira – contesto molesto

- Claro que no, cantare tu réquiem – dijo tranquila

- ¿Qué?...

Y nuevamente empezó a cantar dejándolo totalmente paralizado sin darle oportunidad siquiera de hacer algún movimiento, ella lo veía tranquilamente como inspeccionándolo, después dirigió su mirada a las cuchillas del exorcista, dejo de cantar pero aun seguía el efecto de su réquiem.

- ¿Sabes que los Noé podemos destruir la Inocencia verdad? – dijo sonriéndole

- Tsk... – fue lo único que logro mascullar

- Descuida, a ti no te hare sufrir como ellos – dijo quitándole una de las cuchillas

Y antes de que el efecto de su réquiem terminara, volvió a cantar dejándolo paralizado de rodillas en el suelo de esa capilla, sonrió como satisfecha nuevamente dejo de cantar.

- Adiós, exorcista...

Tomo la propia cuchilla del exorcista sin importarle que la Inocencia le lastimara la mano y se la enterró en el pecho, matándolo de esa manera con su propia arma, tomo ambas cuchillas y las destrozo junto con la Inocencia, después siguió con la cruz de oro, la cual destrozo también junto a la inocencia, y así salió tranquilamente de la capilla.

- Termine aquí, por favor encárguense del resto del pueblo – dijo siguiendo su camino

Entonces salieron diversos akumas que terminaron con el lugar, después de esa última frase de ella ahí.

Al otro día, estaba despertando pues se había quedado dormida debajo de un árbol a las afueras del ahora destruido pueblo, cuando vio un pequeño niño de cabello rubio semi ondulado algo pálido y que llevaba un cubre boca, buscando algo en el suelo y ni siquiera la había visto. Se levanto un tanto perezosa preguntándose si ese niño había tenido la suficiente suerte como para sobrevivir por andar curioseando por ahí.

Se acerco a él y pensó que si de verdad había tenido esa suerte, bueno... sería correcto respetársela, se acerco curiosa para ver que buscaba, entonces ahí capto la atención del niño.

- ¿Qué buscas pequeño? – pregunto viendo también el suelo

- Trato de ver si encuentro algo para un amigo – dijo sin dirigirle la vista

- ¿Algo como qué? – pregunto curiosa

- No sé, cuando lo vea lo sabré – dijo aun buscando

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ahora intrigada

- Es que el siempre me da cosas bonitas y brillantes, quiero devolverle el favor – dijo levantándose por fin viéndola

- Ya veo... ¿tú y tu amigo son de cerca? – pregunto sin mas

- Mis amigos trabajan en una mina cercana, yo les acompaño – dijo serio el niño

- ¡Lo tengo! – dijo sorprendiéndolo

El niño la miro curioso por su ahora actitud y vio que busco algo en el bolsillo de su gabardina, hasta que lo saco, un diminuto y curioso cascabel dorado.

- Toma, dale esto a tu amigo – dijo sonriéndole – por cierto, mi nombre es Annika ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Me llamo Eez –dijo sonriéndole mientras extendía sus manos recibiendo el cascabel

Después de eso se quedaron un rato mas jugando y observando cosas, parecían un par de hermanos que disfrutaban de jugar mientras tenían una vida tranquila, común y corriente. Hasta que les gano un poco el cansancio y se sentaron bajo un árbol a descansar, entonces Annika al ver que Eez se estaba dormitando empezó a cantar una nana para que tomara una siesta.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí Tyki en su forma blanca, estaba buscando a Eez quien ya llevaba bastante rato fuera y estaba un tanto preocupado, hasta que débilmente escucho una canción, más bien una nana... se dirigió hacia el canto y lo que vio lo dejo helado por un momento, estaba Annika cantando con Eez en su regazo, inmóvil. En seguida avanzo hacia ellos.

- ¡Detente! – grito

Annika se detuvo y volteo a verlo algo sorprendida, por cómo se veía y estaba, se veía agitado y estaba como impactado y algo asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – atino a preguntar

- ¿Tyki? – pregunto adormilado Eez

- ¿Estabas dormido? – pregunto suspirando pesadamente Tyki

- Si... Annika me estaba arrullando con su voz – dijo viéndola mientras se tallaba los ojos

- Nos encontramos en este bosque, creo que perdimos la noción del tiempo – dijo viendo a Eez

- ¡Ah! – dijo corriendo hacia él Eez – toma Tyki para ti – dijo dándole el cascabel

- Gracias... – contesto algo extrañado – vámonos los demás también te buscan

- Yo también debería irme – dijo levantándose Annika

- Tyki, ¿nos puede acompañar? – pregunto Eez

- No quiero causar molestias Eez, adiós... – dijo dándose media vuelta

- Bueno supongo que estaría bien si nos acompañas, después de todo cuidaste a Eez – dijo viéndola

- ¡Gracias Tyki! – dijo sonriendo Eez

- Bueno... gracias – contesto nerviosa Annika

Poco después de un rato, los otros dos amigos de Tyki y Eez, Momo y Clark se unieron a ellos, parecía que sería un día bastante interesante.

_En todo aquello que vale la pena de tener, incluso en el placer, hay un punto de dolor o de tedio que ha de ser sobrevivido para que el placer pueda revivir y resistir._

_Gilbert Keith Chesterton (1874-1936) Escritor británico_

* * *

Bueno y eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero les guste en este punto la trama esta un poco floja pero ahí ;D

Y ahora aquí inauguro la sección...! *redoble de tambores*

_Response time reviews!_

Cintia-2287: Te hare un altar! Te he visto en todos mis fics, aun no me he dado el tiempo y de verdad disculpa, de leerte pero ya me estoy haciendo mi tiempo para eso no creas que no ;D y aquí esta la conti de este y mi resto de fics (son solo 3! ¬¬) pero todos son diferentes Ideas – chan! D: admas son 4 -w- bueno cuidate y nos leemos pronto, gracias por tu review! o/

Y gracias a los que se han dado una pasadita leyendo mis locuras de verdad gracias! o/

Aunque también se aceptan opiniones en reviews aquí abajito, no sean malitos quiero saber si gusta o no xD y se ganaran... un abrazo psicológico de Allen Walker! (O_O!) sabes que te adoro Walker! *3*/

Nos leemos pronto! o/


	3. Placentero y Doloroso

Konbanwa minna! :3

Aquí Satine reportándose again ;D

Bueno y pues aquí esta listo este tercer y cuarto cap de este loco fic :D (donde mayormente y por razones misteriosas aparece Tyki... estoy pensando que hay preferencias aqui... ¬¬U) n-no es c-cierto ._. Creo... ._.U pues si, supongo que es verdad xD aunque ya no demoran en parecer los exorcistas :3.

Ahora si pasemos al fic! o/

Pero antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Man no me pertenece es obra de Hoshino – sensei que me tortura por ser tan irregular en este increíble manga TwT

Comencemos! o/

* * *

Ahí estaban aun en ese pequeño bosque cuando los otros dos amigos de Eez y Tyki habían llegado, casi de inmediato en cuanto la vieron se pudo escuchar un claro - ¡Strike! – de parte de ambos hombres al verla, Annika solo se limitaba a sonreír amablemente, ya saben la técnica _Sonríe y Saluda* _Tyki únicamente se limito a suspirar pesadamente y Eez les veía divertido.

Así se encaminaron hacia donde ellos estaban quedando, hasta que uno de los dos amigos de Tyki tomo un poco de valor y le hablo, definitivamente no estaban disimulando que les gustara Annika.

- Señorita, gracias por cuidar de Eez en ese bosque ¿le dio algún problema? – dijo sonriendo nervioso

- Para nada, Eez es un niño muy lindo, me agrada bastante – contesto sonriendo

- ¡Qué suerte tienes Eez! – exclamo Momo

- ¡Oigan! No deberían molestar a la señorita – dijo algo molesto Tiky

- Si... – contestaron algo cabizbajos

Para Annika esto no paso desapercibido, sabía que Tiky estaba molesto aunque no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero de verdad no quería importunar a Tiky, ahora que lo pensaba tenía una buena relación con todos incluso con Lulubell quien le dijo donde podía encontrar cascabeles y campanillas, ya que su habilidad era manipular el sonido, pero volviendo al tema de Tyki no sabía siquiera como llevarlo incluso con el Conde ahora ya se llevaba mejor, desde aquella misión eso fue todo.

Aunque ahora recordaba que después de su primera "misión" se sintió extraña, pensó que tal vez se debía al cambio, después de todo paso de tener una insignificante vida humana a ser un Noé, pero si recordó que a veces sentía una extraña revoltura estomacal, palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón y a veces sudoración en las manos casualmente cuando veía a Tyki, seria que... tal vez... ella este... ¿teniendo problemas cardiacos o ataques de pánico? ¿Se podía?

Estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos acerca de qué clase de extraño mal fisiológico tendría hasta que Eez llamo su atención, señalando su humilde hogar. Tomo la mano de Eez y alcanzaron a los tres hombres que iban más adelante.

Entraron al humilde lugar y Annika no puedo evitar lanzarle una mirada curiosa a Tyki como preguntándole ¿Qué haces aquí?, él solo se limito a encogerse de hombros como habiendo entendido su mirada, entonces vio como los tres se dirigieron a la pequeña cocineta y tenían una canasta con huevos, una barra de pan y un trozo de queso, empezaron a discutir de a cuantos huevos le tocaban a cada quien pues el numero no daba para que a todos les tocara la misma cantidad, entonces Annika decidió intervenir.

- Disculpen, pero yo podría encargarme de esto, ustedes vayan a asearse, cuando regresen estará listo – les sonrió

- ¡No estaría bien, Srita. Annika! – alego Clark

- Así es, después de todo es nuestra invitada – agrego Momo

- Descuiden, después de todo me gusta hacer esto – contesto tranquila – tómenlo como mi agradecimiento por la comida – dijo sonriéndoles

- Bueno... está bien... – contesto no muy convencido Clark viendo a Momo y salieron

- Muy bien, empecemos esto – dijo quitándose los guantes de las manos Annika

Tyki, Eez y los demás estaban aseándose para entrar a comer, cuando les llego un ligero aroma de la casa lo cual les abrió aun más el apetito, así que se apresuraron para ir a comer, cuando entraron Tyki y Eez estaban sorprendidos, mientras los otros se veían encantados; la mesa ya estaba puesta y arreglada, la comida se veía deliciosa consistiendo en un omelette de queso con huevo, a un lado rebanadas de pan con trozos de queso, en el centro estaba la canasta con cinco manzanas y el agua servida, todo servido de manera muy limpia y apetitosa, Annika les recibió sonriente invitándolos a tomar asiento.

- La Srita. Annika sería una excelente esposa definitivamente – decía alucinado Momo

- Tienes razón – le seguía Clark

- Bueno, tomen asiento y comamos – dijo sin haber escuchado los anteriores comentarios

- ¿De dónde salieron las manzanas? – pregunto Eez

- Las compre, a mi me gustan y pensé que sería bueno compartirlas – dijo sonriendo

Así empezaron a comer, después de un largo rato charlando y comiendo, decidieron continuar con el trabajo que tenían pendiente en la mina para de ahí volver a descansar, no sin antes hacerle prometer casi con sangre a Annika que se quedaría ahí, lo que hizo a Eez feliz pues generalmente está solo. Tyki les aviso a sus amigos que quería hablar con Annika un momento antes de ir a trabajar, a lo cual un tanto recelosos aceptaron y se adelantaron.

- Annika ¿Qué hacías ahí? – pregunto Tyki quitándose los lentes

- El Conde me dio instrucciones y bueno, diría que fue pura coincidencia – explico

- Entiendo... – dijo suspirando pesadamente

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – se atrevió a preguntar

- No es eso, solo que... – dijo serio viendo otro punto – no me gustaría mezclarlos a ellos en esto ¿entiendes? – dijo por fin viéndola – además recibes demasiada atención – dijo cambiando su mirada a una despectiva

- ¡No es a propósito! Y-y... ¿hah? – dijo captando por fin el mensaje

- Pufff... ¡qué graciosa eres! – dijo riendo

- ¡Para que sepas que el único que tendrá mis atenciones aquí será Eez! – exclamo enfurruñada

- ¿Eh? – contesto sorprendido – no sabía que fueras de ese tipo – dijo burlón

- ¡Grosero! No en ese sentido, me agrada como un hermanito – dijo haciendo berrinche

- Jajajaja, lo se... – contesto divertido

- Ustedes dos de verdad se llevan muy bien – dijeron saliendo de su escondite Eez, Momo y Clark sonriendo - ¿ya se conocían?

- N-no... – logro decir Annika

- Si, la verdad si – dijo tranquilo Tyki

- ¿Eh? – dijeron confusos todos

- La verdad Annika es mi novia y vino a verme aprovechando que estaba cerca – dijo tomando a una impactada Annika de la cintura

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – exclamaron los tres

- Maldito Tyki, te nos adelantaste – dijeron lamentándose los amigos de Tyki

Entonces Eez jalo la falda de Annika para llamar su atención y le hizo un ademan de que se lo diría al oído, a lo cual ella se soltó de Tyki sutilmente aprovechando que los otros le alegaban y se agacho para escuchar a Eez.

- ¿Entonces serán como mi mamá y papá? – le dijo bajito sonriendo Eez

Este pequeño comentario hizo que se sonrojara de manera alarmada, levantándose de golpe y tomando la mano de Eez para llevarlo dentro de la casa.

- Sí, eso seremos – contesto Annika sonriendo

- Oigan ¿Qué planean? – pregunto Tyki cuando escucho a Annika

- Nada – dijo sonriendo Annika

Así se encaminaron el niño y ella a la casa felices, mientras los tres hombres discutían por la declaración de Tyki hace un momento.

o-o-o-o

Aparentemente todo parecía normal, una vida tranquila, los deberes de la casa, la normalidad y tranquilidad que muy pocos tenían en esa época tan turbulenta llena de guerras y desesperación para otros... ella no podía evitar pensar en eso después de unos escasos tres días de paz.

_Esto es un engaño, una ilusión..._

Se decía una y otra vez a sí misma, algo cabizbaja hasta que reacciono causando que todo en su interior se revolviera, una sensación que te despierta de un sueño y te hace reconocer la realidad.

_Esta no es nuestra realidad..._

Estaba reaccionado en que ese no era su lugar, que ella era un Noé y su principal objetivo era ayudar al Conde del Milenio a destruir la humanidad y encontrar el Corazón, pero Tyki sabia esto ¿no?

Había salido de la casa diciéndole a Eez que iría buscar algo de fruta, a lo que el niño solo asintió sonriendo, le contesto la sonrisa de alguna manera que ni ella entendía en esos momentos.

_Tan doloroso..._

Salió bastante concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que paso a un lado de Tyki, quien simplemente en ese instante se limito a verla como se alejaba y se iba en dirección al pequeño bosque que estaba cerca del pueblo.

De alguna manera se sentía mal, algo contrariada consigo misma hasta que llego al centro del pequeño bosque que servía de división entre el pueblo que destruyo y el pueblo en el que había hecho amigos... un momento ¿amigos?

Se sentó en el verde pasto junto a un frondoso árbol, perdida en sus pensamientos en que era lo que pasaba ¿sería el anhelo de lo que como humana deseo? ¿Qué pasaría si algún exorcista apareciese ahí? ¿O qué haría si un akuma amenazaba a sus amigos?...

Muchas preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, todas sin una respuesta que se dividiese en dos.

Hasta que sintió como alguien se sentó a su lado fumando un cigarro tranquilamente con la mirada hacia la copa del árbol ¿Cuándo la había seguido?

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto sin mas

- Nada... – contesto cabizbaja

- No parece que sea así... – dijo soplando el humo de su cigarro

- Sabes que este estilo de vida es falso ¿verdad? – pregunto secamente

- Lo sé, pero es divertido – dijo sonriendo viendo nuevamente la copa del árbol

- ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunto girándose a verle

Entonces Tyki rodo los ojos mirándola a ella quien estaba recargada en el pasto viéndolo fijamente esperando su respuesta ansiosa, se limito a sacar el cigarro de su boca y soplar nuevamente el humo que tenía en los pulmones, sonrió ligeramente, volteo su cabeza mirándola, acorto la distancia y simplemente la beso así sin más, Annika estaba totalmente confundida y escandalosamente sonrojada, no era un beso en sí, solo fue un contacto de labios, se separo y lo primero que él sintió fue la bofetada que ella le propino, obviamente por su atrevimiento.

- ¿¡P-por qué?! – pregunto cubriendo su boca

- ¿¡Por que tú me golpeaste?! – dijo sobándose la mejilla

- ¡Por qué me besaste, te parece poco! – dijo molesta

- ¿¡No querías una respuesta!? – contesto también molesto – me quedo tu mano marcada seguramente

- ¿¡Que tenía que ver eso con mi pregunta?! – siguió alegando

- Ah... – suspiro con la mano en la mejilla – por que en vez de hacer el momento placentero lo hiciste doloroso – dijo quitando su mano de la mejilla

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida

- Es lo mismo, esto surgió de pronto y en vez de disfrutar terminaste arruinándolo por pensarlo – le dijo serio

Annika, le entendió a su extraña explicación y sabía que era cierto, en vez de concentrarse en lo negativo debía aprovechar esta paz y tranquilidad al máximo, como Tyki lo hacía.

- Perdón, tienes razón – dijo cabizbaja - ¿te duele mucho? – pregunto viendo la marca que le había dejado

- Un poco, pero...

Entonces se sintió interrumpido, cuando sintió la mano de Annika en su mejilla y la escucho susurrar – _dame tu dolor_ – con una expresión un tanto afligida, de pronto ya no sintió nada de ardor, cuando vio que ella quitaba su mano de ahí vio que su palma estaba enrojecida.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo tomando su mano para ver su palma

- Es una habilidad propia, la recordé... puedo curar a mi familia – dijo sonriéndole

- Pero la herida se te pasa a ti ¿cierto? – dijo mirándola

- Si... – dijo agachando la mirada

- No lo hagas, es peligroso – dijo soltándole la mano

- ¿Estás preocupado Tyki? – dijo riendo

- No, vámonos – dijo dando rápido media vuelta

- Está bien – dijo sonriéndole y corrió adelantándose – y por cierto si lo disfrute al principio – soltó y de ahí corrió

- ¿Qué?... ¡Oye! – dijo sorprendido tratando de alcanzarla

Todas las dudas de Annika habían desaparecido y se sentía tranquila, volteo a ver a Tyki quien la veía curioso como intentando descifrar la última frase que le dijo.

Llegaron a la casa, y sus amigos ya estaban ahí esperándolos para continuar conviviendo como lo hacían después de trabajar ellos en la mina, de verdad se sentía bien el estar ahí podían pasar horas conversando hasta que Eez caía rendido y Annika lo acostaba, ella dormía con Eez y los chicos del otro lado.

Al otro día estaban desayunando cuando sonó el teléfono, Tyki y Annika se vieron mutuamente pues sabían lo que significaba: Instrucciones. Tyki contesto la llamada mientras Annika empezaba a levantar sus platos, cuando escucho que colgó.

- ¿Otra vez tu trabajo de medio tiempo? – pregunto uno de los amigos de Tyki

- Si... – contesto tranquilo – Annika también te buscaban, así que nos vamos juntos esta vez

- Está bien – contesto sin mas

- ¿Trabajan juntos? – pegunto curioso el otro amigo de Tyki

- Si, ahí nos conocimos – dijo sonriendo Tyki

- ¿Quién lo diría? Tyki trabajando y con novia – dijeron los amigos mientras Eez solo observaba

- Jajajaja – rió Annika – lo hicieron sonar como algo difícil de creer – logro decir

- ¡Oigan! Ténganme algo de fe ¿no? – dijo enfurruñado Tyki

- Bueno ya, vámonos – dijo Annika

- Si, si... – dijo siguiéndola hacia la puerta

- Nos vemos – corearon ambos

De esa manera salieron de la humilde casa en la que estaban, a simple vista se veían como una pareja que vivía humildemente en ese pueblo pero en cuanto se perdieron de la vista, tomaron nuevamente su forma Noé e iban vestidos como una pareja aristócrata.

Después de pasar el portal que Road les abrió y llegaron Annika fue acaparada casi de inmediato por Jasdero y David*.

- ¡Annika...! ¡Te extrañamos! – chillo Jasdero

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! – pregunto David

- Paseando por ahí – dijo tratando de escapar del abrazo Annika

- ¡Tyki, te secuestro seguro! – sentencio Jasdero

- ¡Tonto! Si eso hubiera sido, se hubiese aprovechado de Anni – dijo explicando David

- Me voy adelantando – dijo pasando y quitándose el sombrero Tyki

- ¿Estás molesto Tyki? – le pregunto Road quien llegaba al escuchar el alboroto

- No, solo cansado – contesto secamente mientras continuo caminando

- ¡Bueno, ya chicos! – dijo soltándose por fin – yo también me siento algo cansada voy a la sala de estar con Tyki – dijo alcanzándolo

- ¡Ah...Tyki te está acaparando demasiado! – se quejo David

- ¿Están celosos? – pregunto con sorna Annika

- Yo no, pero David si – dijo apuntando a su hermano con su peculiar modo Jasdero

- ¡Tonto, no digas eso! – rezongó David empezando a discutir

Annika únicamente los observaba mientras avanzaba con Tyki quien lanzo un pesado suspiro, Road también los veía pero iba detrás de Tyki y Annika.

- Vaya, aquí también eres una sensación – dijo Tyki llamando la atención de Annika

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto inocente

- Por nada – dijo sin mas

- Mmm... ya veo – dijo pensativa Annika

- No será que estas molesto por que Anni llama mucho la atención Tyki – dijo de pronto Road burlona

- ¿Anni? – pregunto extrañado Tyki

- Si, es su apodo cariñoso – dijo abrazando a Annika

- Si, Ro-chan – dijo Annika también abrazando a Road

- Vaya... de verdad eres una sensación donde sea que vayas – dijo viendo a Annika de manera despectiva

- ¡Grosero! – contesto enfurruñada Annika

- De verdad estas celoso, Tyki – dijo burlona Road, ya llegando a la sala de estar

- ¡No es así! – dijo empezando a descontrolarse Tyki tratando de tomar un libro pero tenía a Road colgada del cuello

- ¡Ah... lo recordé! – dijo Annika llamando la atención de los dos

- ¿Qué? – pregunto curiosa Road

- ¿Los Noé nos podemos enfermar del corazón? – pregunto Annika tomando asiento en el sofá que estaba ahí

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto curioso Tyki tomando asiento junto a ella

- Es que a veces me siento rara, nerviosa y mi corazón empieza a latir rápido – dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho

- ¿Te pasa eso cuando ves a alguien? – pregunto Road

- ¿Cómo supiste? – pregunto asombrada Annika

- ¡Tonta! Es porque esa persona te gusta – dijo sonriendo Road

- ¿Eh? – dijeron un asombrado Tyki y una apenada Annika

- Dime ¿Quién es, como es? – pregunto curiosa Road

- N-no te puedo decir quién es – dijo totalmente apenada – pero es caballeroso, amable, apuesto, fuerte y listo – dijo sonrojada

- Tyki, acabas de perder tu oportunidad ante esa persona – dijo burlona Road

- Road... – gruño Tyki

- Bueno, ya luego me dices quien es Anni, voy a jugar con Lero – dijo saliendo Road

- S-si... – dijo aun nerviosa Annika

- Así que te gusta alguien, que bueno me alegro por ti – dijo Tyki sin dejar de ver su libro

- Este... la verdad... Tyki tu...

- ¡ANNIKA...! – interrumpieron Jasdavi

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Annika totalmente nerviosa

- Skinn se está terminado tus chocolates favoritos – dijo Jasdero

- ¡Eh...! Jo... ya voy – dijo Annika saliendo

Tyki se quedo un tanto con curiosidad ¿Qué quería decirle Annika? Entonces dirigió una mirada a la puerta que recién había atravesado Annika cuando vio a David que le dirigía una risa burlona, ver eso le causo enojo pero no entendía el por qué, así que dirigió la atención nuevamente a su libro aunque aun algo inquieto.

Mientras Annika iba caminando a paso rápido bastante nerviosa por el pasillo ¿Qué le iba a decir a Tyki? ¿Se podía enamorar de su primo? Su cabeza se había vuelto un remolino de ideas, cuando de pronto se empezó a sentir mal, como mareada.

Entonces pudo ver claramente como alguien le extendía su mano y le sonreía.

_Dame tu mano, a veces eres tan torpe mi querida Arusa..._

- ¿Tyki? – pregunto confundida ante esa visión

Entonces se le vino un mareo más y cayo inconsciente en medio del pasillo...

_Placer y Dolor son los dos únicos resortes que mueven y moverán el mundo._

_Claude Adrien Helvétius_ _(1715-1771) Filósofo francés._

* * *

Sonrie y saluda: Bueno es una técnica que generalmente utilizo solo para mantenerme neutral xD

David o Debitto?: Bueno en el anime le ponen Debitto pero en el manga David y dije: seguiré el manga entonces :3 así que se quedara como David y obvio el dueto seria Jasdavi :D

Y bueno aun la historia va un poco floja, pero ahí va ;D les agradezco enormemente a quienes pasan a leer mis locuras xD

Ahora si pasemos a la sección...!

_Response time reviews!_

Cinthia-2287: Con lo del abrazo te fue mejor te toco abrazo de Lavi xD jajaja si claro! Por que no? :D después de todo estas al pendiente de mis locuras por escrito y eso ya es digno de hacerte un altar :3 jajaja y yo también me divertí con lo del susto de Tyki xD (y eso que lo amas no? ¬¬) es amor mapache :3 xD y bueno lo de voz te decía la del ending de Corrector Yui aunque bueno veré conforme la historia :D gracias por tu review o/ y la curiosidad es buena ;D

Alice De Oz: Te agradezco el halago al fic :3 y gracias por tu review! :D

Y bueno este esta un poco mas largo por que en realidad eran dos al principio xD solo que quiero acelerar el proceso de la trama y bueno ahí esta! xD

Bueno nos leemos pronto! o/


	4. Sentimientos, Recuerdos y Encuentros

Konbanwa minna! o/

…

(La prima del Conde! Huyan! Dx) jajaja graciosita ¬¬ como han estado? :D yo actualizando como verán y continuando mi loca historia xD no tengo mucho que decir asi que pasemos al fic! :D

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! DGM no me pertenece es obra de la genial Hoshino – sensei que me creo otro vicio al crear al hermoso Tyki :3

Comencemos!

* * *

Cada habitación es diferente por que simbolizaba al dueño, la de Annika era así por su nacionalidad austriaca era una bella habitación pintada de blanco y elegantemente decorada a la época del Siglo XIX, había un pequeño escritorio de madera muy fino, su cama era muy amplia, tenía grandes ventanales, las rosas frescas en el florero, las cortinas blancas... todo era muy fino y bello, lo único que rompía ese bello cuadro era un cráneo pulcro y limpio posado por encima del escritorio.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, volteo a los alrededores pues no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, hasta que vio a David y Jasdero dormidos a un lado de su cama, entonces lo recordó que se había desmayado en el pasillo, les sonrió a sus peculiares familiares y los dejo dormir no sin antes acomodarlos mejor para que no despertasen adoloridos.

- Ya despertaste – dijo Tyki al verla salir de su cuarto

- Ah... si... – dijo algo distraída

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto sin más

- Si... solo iré a ver al Conde, tengo una duda – dijo tranquila – por cierto, gracias – le sonrió

- ¿Por qué? – le miro curioso

- Porque seguramente tú fuiste quien me llevo a mi cuarto, dudo que Jasdavi lo hayan hecho conociéndolos y tú eras el más cercano – dijo sin mas

- Deberías ser detective – le sonrió - estas en lo correcto, estaban gritando y chillando como locos y fui a ver, no me imagine el verte tirada ahí – dijo viendo un punto incierto

- Si, lo siento... bueno con permiso – dijo pasando a un lado de Tyki

- Aun eres muy humana – le dijo

- Si... lo se... – dijo cabizbaja

Para Annika esa era una realidad muy cierta, tenia los poderes y habilidades como Noé pero de alguna manera se encontraban reprimidos, como dormidos... no entendía la razón por la que su parte Noé no despertara totalmente, odiaba a los exorcistas y más que nada a la Inocencia, pero aun era muy humana.

Llego a la habitación donde estaba el Conde pero aun no podía centrar ideas, se sentía terriblemente aturdida, confundida y con un terrible vacio, toco levemente la puerta y paso.

- Conde... ¿puedo hablar con usted? – pregunto cabizbaja

- ¡Claro, Annika – chan! ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto aun sentado en su mecedora

- Pues... ¿usted sabe que le sucedió a mi anterior yo? – pregunto directa

- ...

- Yo, no sé qué pasa, pero vi claramente a alguien que me extendía su mano y sé que eso es de mi anterior yo... ¿Por qué aun soy tan humana? – dijo angustiada

- Annika – chan, no te puedo decir aun todo, pero la razón por la que ahora eres así es porque tu yo anterior sufrió mucho... – dijo meciéndose lentamente en su asiento

- Adam*... – susurro - ¿Por qué?

Esto llamo demasiado la atención del Conde quien dirigió inmediatamente su vista hacia Annika, quien tenía un rostro desesperado y llorando a borbotones... no, esa no era Annika, esa era Arusa... nuevamente cayo inconsciente.

- Perdóname Arusa... pero aun es muy pronto... – dijo con un tono entristecido viéndola

Nuevamente abrió los ojos, estaba en su habitación nadie le acompañaba... se cambio de ropa y salió del cuarto, se dirigió a la sala de estar y tomo un libro, el cual empezó a leer, Tyki iba entrando nuevamente viéndola curioso.

- ¿Ya hablaste con el Conde? – pregunto Tyki

- ¿Eh? – dijo confundida Annika – No... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Tú me dijiste cuando te levantaste que irías a verlo – dijo sentándose junto a ella

- No tiene ni 10 minutos que me levante y no recuerdo el haberte visto Tyki – le vio confundida

Para Tyki esto fue muy confuso, cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, Road apareció abrazando a Annika.

- ¡Ro – chan! – dijo contenta

- Anni, vamos a tomar el té para que me digas quien te gusta ¡Tengo mucha curiosidad! – dijo jalándola

- A-ah... si... – dijo apenada viendo a Tyki de reojo – con permiso Tyki – dijo siendo jalada de ahí

- Eres muy educada – dijo viéndola

Ahora estaban ahí las dos en el cuarto de Road, era muy curiosa su habitación aun así tomo asiento y vio como Road le echo llave a la puerta.

- ¿Qué es esto, un secuestro? – dijo Annika burlona

- No, solo que a lo mejor nos espían – dijo viendo la puerta

- ¿Tú crees? – pregunto curiosa

- Hagamos una prueba – entonces escribió algo en un papel y se lo dio – léelo

- Oh... pues quien me gusta es David ¡es taaaaan lindo! – dijo leyendo con tono fingido

Entonces guardaron silencio por un momento y entonces escucharon un abrupto - ¡¿QUE?! – de parte de Jasdavi y como se escuchaban todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, Annika y Road estaban divertidas imaginando la conmoción de los hermanos, cuando escucharon otra voz - ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – era la voz de Tyki, entonces Annika se quedo de piedra cuando no supo siquiera imaginar qué pensaría Tyki si se enterara de que David le gusta, cosa que ni es verdad pero no quería causar un mal entendido entre ellos.

- ¡Ro – chan, dame la llave! – le suplico

- ¿Eh?... Ah, si... toma – le dijo tranquila dándosela

No supo ni como metió la llave y abrió la puerta por los nervios y la prisa, en cuanto la abrió quedo en medio del cuadro más extraño de su familia... ahí estaba Jasdero tratando de calmar a David quien tenía la cara toda roja al verla, mientras que Tyki estaba ahí con cara de sorpresa y Road se limito a asomarse por la puerta.

- C-chicos, eso era una broma – dijo algo nerviosa

- ¿Una broma? – pregunto David apenado - ¿segura?

- Si, segura – dijo tranquila

- Anni, no seas tímida dile lo que sientes a David – dijo Jasdero acercándosele suplicante

- ¿Eh...? No... Ro – chan, sálvame – dijo viendo a Road con mirada de suplica

- ¿Bromeas? Esto es muy divertido de ver – dijo recargándose en la puerta

- Ahora dense un abracito – dijo Jasdero

- ¿Eh? – dijo confundida Annika

Entonces Jasdero se puso detrás de su hermano y con toda su fuerza lo empujo, Annika esperaba el golpe sin más ahí cuando sintió que la jalaron quitándola de la dirección donde Jasdero lanzo a David y que la abrazaron poniendo una mano en su cintura, Annika levanto la mirada aunque no era necesario el aroma a tabaco impregnado en él era más que suficiente para identificarlo.

- Muy bien niños, cálmense o la lastiman – dijo Tyki – vamos Annika – dijo separándola un poco

- S-si... – contesto apenada

Jasdero y David se quedaron ahí nuevamente discutiendo, mientras que Road sonreía satisfecha al ver eso, David volteo a ver como Tyki y Annika se alejaban, él con la mano en la cintura de ella y ella sonriendo de algún comentario que le había hecho él y entonces vio como Tyki volteo dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona, se la había devuelto y con creces, se limito a desquitarse con Jasdero.

Mientras Annika estaba de lo más apenada al estar así con Tyki, él se veía de lo más tranquilo, decidió respirar hondamente y guardar la calma sino no sería capaz de tener una conversación decente con Tyki, llegaron a la biblioteca del lugar, estaba lleno de libros de diferentes tipos había dos sofás y un escritorio, estaba tan concentrada observando el lugar cuando sintió nuevamente un jalón, quedando nuevamente abrazada a Tyki, pudo sentir como los brazos de él, la rodeaban con fuerza como evitando que escape, ella de manera tímida trato de corresponder a su abrazo quedando frente a su pecho, podía sentir como su aroma le embriagaba, como podía sentir su calidez y los latidos acompasados de su corazón.

- Déjame quedarme así – le pidió suavemente

- S-sí, pero por favor no me veas ahora – logro contestar Annika

- ¿Por qué? Seria gracioso verte apenada – dijo burlón mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de ella

- N-no, no lo seria – contesto apenada

- Sabes... no sé porque tú me causas una extraña sensación, como si te fueras a desvanecer frente a mí en cualquier momento – dijo algo serio – tenerte así, me hace sentir seguro que no te iras

- Y-yo no me iré, si tú no quieres... si quieres me quedare contigo siempre a tu lado – soltó ella apenada

- ¿Siempre? – dijo riendo – es muy poco ¿no se puede más?

- S-sí, claro... – logro contestar

Entonces lentamente la separo de él, viéndola como estaba ahí ella esquivando su mirada apenada, la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, esta vez ella le correspondió poco a poco se separaron y sonrieron.

Mientras en otro punto del lugar estaban Road y el Conde Milenario, un tanto serios...

- Conde ¿está bien esto, que pasara cuando lo recuerde todo? – pregunto seria Road

- Dejémosle así por el momento – dijo meciéndose lentamente en su silla el Conde

* * *

_Era una tarde tranquila en esa ajetreada ciudad, una joven pareja iba paseando por el lugar sin aparentes preocupaciones, observaban los puestos, las tiendas y el paisaje de la misma ciudad... así continuaron hasta que llegaron a un parque que tenía un pequeño estanque donde decidieron descansar, se veía que llevaban un estilo de vida bastante holgado..._

- _Dime... ¿Cuál es tu sueño? – pregunto él_

- _Mi sueño... – medito un momento - supongo que el poder estar al lado de la persona que amo... – contesto sonriendo ella_

- _Entonces debo ser muy afortunado – dijo sonriendo viendo el estanque_

- _Si... claro... – contesto algo dudosa y cabizbaja_

- _¡ARUSA!_

_Alguien le llamo a ella desde lejos, no era necesario verle pues para ella el tono de esa voz era inconfundible, sus ojos se iluminaron y se levanto casi de inmediato entusiasmada por verle, se acerco a él y empezaron a platicar, se veía muy feliz... esto no paso desapercibido para el otro joven que los observaba con una expresión seria._

O-o-O-o-O

Había empezado un nuevo día para Annika, se sentó sobre su mullida cama y entonces se volvió a tirar de espaldas quedando sus pies en el suelo y su cuerpo estirado en la cama, se encontraba totalmente absorbida en su mente recordando los eventos del día anterior causándole un ligero sonrojo, se levanto de golpe y decidió salir de su habitación después de todo algún día tenía que salir de ahí y ya eran las nueve de la mañana.

Respiro hondamente, recordó su buena educación, recupero su postura y con un aire digno de cualquier importante señorita de la aristocracia tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió; lo que no esperaba encontrar era a su primo, si... su amado primo frente a su puerta con el ademan de a punto de tocar su puerta, ambos se miraron con sorpresa después de esto y en ese preciso momento toda la preparación previa para salir tranquilamente se fue al carajo y como reflejo cerró la puerta de golpe – en la cara de su primo – y ahí reacciono después de escuchar el quejido de Tyki del otro lado de la puerta.

_¡Soy una total idiota!_

Se reprendió mentalmente, mientras abrió nuevamente la puerta a una velocidad jamás antes vista por el hombre y quedo otra vez de frente a su amado primo quien ahora se cubría la nariz por el tremendo golpe de la puerta que le dio, como pudo lo sano – ya que Tyki no quería que ella usara la habilidad para curarlo – después de esto se echaron a reír, aunque para Tyki era un poco doloroso.

- Eh... Tyki, saliendo tan temprano de la habitación de Annika, se podría malinterpretar – dijo con tono pícaro Road quien apareció ahí

- ¡Ro – chan! – se quejo Annika apenada – Tyki solo...

- Solo venia a que Annika me destrozara por poco la nariz con su increíble técnica de cerrado de puertas – dijo burlón con la nariz roja

- ¡JAJAJA! – se rio Road al verlo así

- Ya dije que lo sentía – contesto enfurruñada Annika

- Bueno, bueno... vayamos a desayunar que el Conde nos espera – dijo Tyki tranquilamente

Llegaron al comedor donde el Conde, Jasdavi, Skinn, Lero y Lulubell ya estaban ahí esperándolos para poder comenzar, Road corrió a su lugar y tomo asiento inmediatamente, mientras que Tyki le ayudaba a Annika a tomar asiento como todo un caballero para después sentarse junto a ella.

- Disculpe la demora Conde Milenario – se disculpo Annika

- Descuida Annika – chan, empecemos a desayunar – dijo tranquilo el Conde

Y así iniciaron ese extraño evento llamado desayuno en su fallido intento de convivencia familiar, Jasdero y David estaban en sus asuntos jugando con el desayuno, Road empezó a molestar a Lero lanzándole pedazos del huevo duro que le habían servido mientras este ya estaba colérico, Lulubell únicamente tomaba su leche de manera muy peculiar, Skinn nuevamente estaba golpeando al akuma que tenía a su lado por no haberle servido cosas dulces, Tyki inspeccionaba el desayuno frente a él con un rostro incrédulo, el Conde comía con una pequeña cuchara su desayuno y Annika era la única que estaba comiendo de manera normal, si, ese era su peculiar familia desayunando, al poco rato terminaron y empezaron a platicar hasta que el Conde decidió hablar.

- Annika – chan, necesito que te encargues de una Inocencia que ha aparecido en Londres – le dijo con su típico tono el Conde

- Si, no se preocupe deje todo en mis manos – contesto respetuosa

Tal vez no era tan respetuosa hacia el Conde como Lulubell pero al menos no se quejaba ni objetaba cuando le daba alguna orden como Jasdero y David quienes eran más quejumbrosos, Tyki le dirigió una mirada curiosa a lo que únicamente le sonrió, casi todos se habían levantado de la mesa incluido el Conde que tenía otros asuntos que arreglar, únicamente quedaba Road, Tyki y Annika quien se acababa de levantar de su asiento.

- ¿Ya te vas? – le pregunto Tyki

- Si, así no será tan complicado - le explico

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? – le pregunto

- Si gustas – le dijo sin mas

- Vamos Anni, aprovecha y vayan de paseo un rato después de todo yo se que esa inocencia solo aparece en la noche – dijo Road

- ¿De verdad? – preguntaron ambos

- Si, así que vayan y diviértanse antes, aunque no le digan al Conde que les dije esto – dijo Road sonriendo

- Gracias Ro – chan – dijo abrazándola

Después de esto Road se limito a jugar con Lero muy a pesar del pobre paraguas del Conde, Tyki y Annika simplemente se veían mutuamente.

- ¿Por dónde empezaremos a buscar? – pregunto Annika rompiendo el silencio

- No tengo idea – dijo Tyki ahí parado junto a ella

- Hace 5 minutos me dijo que me acompañaría y no sabe ni a dónde, que falta de liderazgo Vizconde Tyki Mikk – dijo burlona Annika

- Srita. Annika Cian entonces sea tan amable de guiarme – dijo haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia ella burlón

- Bien, así lo hare – contesto tranquila

Levanto ligeramente la manga de su gabardina dejando caer un cascabel que llevaba amarrado a su muñeca con un fino listón negro, levanto su brazo quedando a la altura de su pecho y con su otra mano le hizo sonar, el sonido era diferente y penetrante como si las ondas pasaran a través de ti, como cuando una gota cae en el agua empezando a hacer círculos en ella... medito unos segundos, abrió los ojos y sonrió satisfecha.

- Al parecer hay varios akumas cerca de una nueva catedral, empecemos por ahí – dijo seria acomodando su manga en su lugar

- ¿Cómo supiste eso? – pregunto sorprendido Tyki

- Mi habilidad es manipular el sonido por así decirlo, esto que hice es como un sonar no los veo pero los siento – dijo segura – vámonos

Road para facilitarles el trayecto les abrió una puerta que les haría llegar a Londres sin necesidad de un engorroso viaje, Annika jalo a Tyki así yéndose juntos.

Y ahí estaban saliendo de un pequeño callejón ya en su forma blanca en el centro de Londres donde llamaron la atención de alguno que iba pasando por ahí, ambos lucían como una joven pareja aristócrata ella con un largo vestido de color verde con un ligero escote en V haciendo juego con sus ojos y resaltando lo negro de su cabello mientras él iba con su típico traje y sombrero de copa, no paso demasiado cuando se mezclaron con la gente de ahí, parecía que iban más de paseo que en una misión por como veían las tiendas y las cosas , hasta que llegaron al Hyde Park un increíble y enorme parque ahí en Londres, Annika se sentía feliz pues nunca había visto ese lugar, a ella le fascinaban ese tipo de lugares.

- ¿Podemos estar aquí un rato, Tyki? – pregunto entusiasmada

- Bueno, supongo que es imposible decirte que no si tienes esa expresión – le contesto sonriendo

- ¡Gracias! – le contesto feliz

- ¿Quieres algo? – le pregunto

- Si, aunque no se que, supongo que cualquier cosa comestible estaría bien – le contesto riendo

- Está bien, espérame aquí – le pidió

- ¡Sí! – le contesto

Así Annika se dirigió a una banca a sentarse mientras Tyki se dirigía a buscar algún vendedor cerca lo cual no se veía ninguno, ella se encontraba totalmente absorbida en observar el lugar le llamaba la atención todo como lo verde del pasto, el agua de las fuentes, lo azul del cielo y las familias o parejas que pasaban por ahí, hasta que de pronto lo escucho.

¡VUELVE, TIM...!

Casi por inercia volteo y entonces vio como algo dorado se le venía encima a toda velocidad, únicamente abrió las manos esperándolo y ahí esa extraña cosa dorada se acuno viéndolo ella algo sorprendida.

- D-disculpe señorita ¿podría devolvérmelo? – pregunto agitado el muchacho

- ¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto curiosa

- A-ah... es mi golem, se llama Timcampy – le contesto sonriéndole

Entonces de alguna manera Annika comienza a observar al muchacho frente a ella, un muchacho como de su edad, vestido apropiadamente, piel blanca, cabello blanco y una extraña marca en el ojo izquierdo.

- Está bien, toma – le dice sonriendo

- Graci...

Pero nuevamente el golem se acurruca con ella, incluso se veía ¿sonrojado? Pero no quería separarse por alguna razón, el muchacho únicamente se limito a llamarle e intentar jalarlo.

- Creo que me tomo cariño – le sonrió ella

- Eso parece... – dijo suspirando pesadamente - ¿usted es de aquí?

- No, solo estamos de paso – dijo un poco seria – no me gusta este lugar, es muy frio...

- Qué pena que piense eso, a mi me gusta por eso, vengo a este parque cuando tengo el día libre como hoy – dijo viéndola

- Supongo que no coincidimos en eso, pero opino que este parque es lindo – dijo sonriendo - ¡Ya se! ¿Pequeño iras con tu dueño si te doy un beso? – le pregunto al golem

- ¿Eh? No... señorita... – trato de decir nervioso

Timcampy la vio y casi de inmediato asintió aun sonrojado, ella lo tomo en sus manos y le dio un ligero beso lo cual entusiasmo bastante al golem y voló de inmediato con su dueño pero con lo que no conto el muchacho es que el golem donde tenía la marca del beso lo pusiese en su boca haciendo que se sonrojara también pues sabía que eso era un beso indirecto, volteo a ver a la joven sonrojado pero ella estaba viendo el lugar, hasta que escucho a alguien.

- ¡Annika! – grito Tyki

Allen vio como un hombre le llamaba a ella con algo que parecía comida en su mano, vio solamente como le dijo un fugaz – con permiso – y se levanto casi de inmediato entusiasmada y sonriendo, no era la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado esta era totalmente diferente, sintió que verlos juntos le causaba cierta incomodidad y le parecía en cierto punto algo difícil de ver, se volteo y se topo no muy lejos de él con su amigo Lavi quien lo veía con una expresión ¿burlona? Y que se iba acercando a él.

- Eso fue un claro strike para ti Allen – dijo viéndolo burlón

- ¿Eh? No digas tonterías Lavi – contesto algo enfurruñado

- No son tonterías admite que es cierto, además es muy linda – dijo viéndola desde ahí

- ¡Se mas discreto Lavi! – le regaño – además... ya está acompañada – contesto serio

- Tal vez sea su hermano – insistió Lavi

- No creo que sea su hermano – dijo serio Allen – ¿y por qué tanto interés? – pregunto

- Es que es raro que te interese alguien – dijo riendo Lavi

- ¡Que no me interesa! – alego molesto

- Bueno, bueno... ya, no te interesa a pesar de que Tim otra vez salió volando y está con ellos – dijo normal

- ¿Qué? – pregunto volteando

Y efectivamente ahí estaba otra vez Timcampy sobre el hombro del hombre que la acompaña, eso le hizo enojarse pero tenía que ir por su caprichoso golem y ahora Lavi lo seguía de cerca.

- D-disculpe otra vez, podría... – dijo agitado

- Claro chico, toma – dijo el hombre a Allen

- Ese golem es muy lindo ¿no lo crees primo? – dijo tranquila ella

- _Primo... _– pensó Allen

- Si bastante curioso, si me preguntas... aunque tu prefieres los gorriones ¿no? – dijo viéndola

- También me gustan las mariposas – contesto sonriéndole – cuídate pequeño golem dorado Timcampy – acariciándolo

- Ah... los alcance – dijo agitado Lavi – gracias por ayudar a mi amigo, nos aceptarían invitarles el almuerzo por esto – dijo abrazando a Allen quien estaba desconcertado

- Ehm... no sé ¿está bien? – pregunto indecisa ella a su primo

- Por cierto señorita ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto Lavi

- ¿Tiene eso relevancia con la invitación? – pregunto el caballero poniéndose en el medio de esos dos y su prima

- N-no para nada, solo saber a quienes invitamos a comer – invento Lavi

- Lamento rechazar la invitación, pero tenemos cosas que hacer así que con su permiso – dijo ella seria

- Si, entendemos... hasta luego señorita...

- Annika, ya lo habías escuchado hace un rato – dijo tomando la mano de su primo – vamos... – le sonrió a Tyki

- Con permiso – dijo de manera seca Tyki

Lavi y Allen se quedaron únicamente ahí parados, Allen volteo a ver a Timcampy quien veía a la pareja irse algo decaído, el pelirrojo únicamente vio de reojo a su amigo quien a su vez veía a su golem, hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

- Me recuerdan a Komui y Lenalee ¿no crees, Allen? – dijo viéndolo

- ¿Eh? Supongo que sí, más bien es así – dijo convencido

Mientras Tyki y Annika, iban con una expresión un tanto seria más él que ella, Annika se limitaba a tomar la mano de Tyki, lo cual le causaba un poco de paz en su interior, sabía que de haber insistido aquel par ya estarían muertos...

- La gente de aquí es agradable ¿no crees? – pregunto tranquila

- Mas contigo – le dijo

- ¿Está usted celoso Vizconde Tyki Mikk? – pregunto en broma Annika

- Bastante – soltó

- ¿Eh? – dijo desconcertada por la sinceridad en la respuesta de Tyki

La jalo hacia él abrazándola y ella le correspondió torpemente mientras escuchaba en susurro la voz de su amado primo – _no te vayas, quédate a mi lado_ – Annika sabía que su primo no era un romántico de primera, estaba muy lejos de serlo y que llevaba un estilo de vida bastante practico, pero con ella él era diferente y le encantaba que solo fuese así con ella.

De pronto sintió nuevamente ese dolor, ese mareo, esa sensación... se llevo la mano a la cabeza tratando de que todo a su alrededor dejara de dar vueltas, pero fue inútil y cayo inconsciente, Tyki logro sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo, cargándola.

Lavi y Allen seguían platicando ahí hasta que por alguna extraña razón Allen volteo en dirección donde habían ido aquellos primos, impulsado por algo jalo corriendo totalmente preocupado al ver que Annika estaba desmayada y siendo cargada por su primo.

- ¿¡Esta bien!? – pregunto alarmado Allen

- Supongo... es la segunda vez que le pasa – dijo recostándola en el pasto Tyki

- ¿La segunda? – le pregunto

- Allen ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto llegando Lavi

- ¿Crees que haya un medico cerca? – le pregunto preocupado Allen

- No es necesario, solo se despierta es como si se desvaneciera por momentos – dijo Tyki viendo como perdido a Annika

- Ya veo... – dijo Allen ligeramente aliviado

- ¿No estará embarazada? – pregunto Lavi

- ¡NO! – negaron Tyki y Allen

- B-bueno yo solo pregunto para descartar todas las posibilidades – dijo mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza

- A todo esto ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Tyki

Pero no hubo respuesta pues vieron como se levanto Annika quedando sentada en el pasto con mirada perdida y apagada lanzándose a los brazos de Allen, quien cuando la recibió se puso totalmente rojo y no pudo reaccionar muy bien.

- No hagas tonterías Neah... – le susurro

Y volvió a quedar dormida ahí en los brazos de Allen a lo que Tyki únicamente la observo ahí, hasta que abrió los ojos nuevamente pero lucia ya normal y entonces para la sorpresa de todos se quedo quieta como paralizada al darse cuenta de la situación y sin pensarlo ni tres segundos bofeteo a Allen.

- ¡T-tu, chico atrevido! – dijo alejándose de él apenada

- Annika... – trato de decirle Tyki

- ¿Qué me paso? – dijo ya reaccionando

- Te desmayaste y bueno... tratamos de ayudar – dijo Lavi

- Otra vez... ¿no estaré embarazada? – pregunto ingenua

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamaron los tres asustados

- Por cierto ¿cómo se embaraza una mujer?... siempre he querido saber pero nadie me dice nada – dijo curiosa

- Annika, no creo que sea tu caso – le dijo Tyki nervioso

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ingenua

- Luego te explicare – contesto rendido

- Bueno, al menos me alegro que este bien Srita. Annika – dijo aun sobándose la mejilla

- Ah... si, disculpa el golpe – dijo apenada

De esa manera se despidieron todos y ellos continuaron su camino, hacia su verdadera misión la cual era el destruir la Inocencia que estaba ahí en Londres, al parecer no se dieron cuenta que esos dos jóvenes son Exorcistas.

_Andan el dolor y el placer tan apareados que es simple el triste que se desespera y el alegre que se confía._

_Miguel de Cervantes(1547-1616) Escritor español._

* * *

Adam: Este es el nombre humano (tenemos entendido xD) del Conde del Milenio que aparece en el manga :D

Estoy empezando a pensar que esa Annika trae algo con las puertas xD bueno hasta aquí el cap que en realidad y otra vez son dos solo que quiero ir adelantando y bueno pues ya los tenia xD (al rato correras por no tener nada listo ¬u¬) nahhh… xD

Bueno ahora si pasemos al…!

_Response time reviews!_

Cinthia-2287: Ya te habia contestado pero si esa Annika avanza demasiado con mi Tyki TwT (calmate! Dx) esta bien ._. Y apareció Lavi y Allen supongo que en el sig cap saldrá Lenalee que me cae gorda xD (traducción: hare que Annika la medio mate xD) nooo como crees xD (entonces por que te ries? ¬¬) inercia :3 gracias por tu review y nos leemos prontin! :D

Y eso es todo por aquí agradezco a todos aquellos y aquellas que pasan a leer por aquí :D y también díganme sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas que son muy bien recibidas en un hermoso review :D

Matta nee! :D


	5. El Noé que sufre

Hola que tal! Aquí Satine reportándose again! o/

Y bueno aquí ando otra vez actualizando después de un rato por que la verdad he estado como una loca con tantos deberes x.X

Pero en fin! Ya aquí estamos! :D

Bueno antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! DGM no me pertenece es obra de Hoshino – sensei quien me hace sufrir con la espera TwT

* * *

¿Quién lo diría? A veces el destino suele ser un tanto travieso... el mismo día que te interesas en una chica te das cuenta que está acompañada, piensas en darte por vencido y tu amigo te dice que a lo mejor es familia de ella, vuelves a tratarla, agradecidamente... y te enteras que efectivamente es como tu amigo te decía: eran familia y luego de una serie de pequeños eventos te abraza (inconsciente) lo cual hace tu día.

Esa era sin duda lo que estaba pensando Allen Walker después de ir a dar una vuelta en uno de sus raros días libres, de verdad no podía evitar pensar en aquella chica, tenía algo que le hipnotizaba pero debía ser cuidadoso pues su amigo Lavi sin duda se aprovecharía de esa información si hiciera algo para que se diera cuenta que en efecto la chica le intereso.

- Allen ¿contento? – pregunto pícaro Lavi

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo aparentando inocencia

- ¡Oh... vamos! Admite que esa Srita. Annika te gusto – dijo riendo

- No... – contesto volteando indiferente

Entonces Timcampy se puso frente a ellos, abrió su pequeña boca y reprodujo aquella escena en la que la joven lo abrazo, esto causo un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Allen al recordar el haberla tenido tan cerca, nunca había abrazado a una chica y definitivamente no seguiría los pasos de su maestro Cross.

- ¿Ves? Tu expresión lo ha dicho todo – dijo riendo Lavi

Pero había algo de lo que se había hecho consiente y eso era ¿tenía derecho a enamorarse? Después de todo era un Exorcista, aun si encontrara a esa joven nuevamente no podría hacer nada, muchos exorcistas habían dejado esposas e hijos al unirse a la Orden Negra ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en eso? Su deber era salvar a los humanos y a las almas de los akumas.

- Lavi... déjalo ya, aunque así fuera... nada, regresemos – dijo sonriendo

Lavi había entendido su expresión sin pensarlo tanto y es que como podría pensar en tener una vida normal si diariamente tenían peleas de vida o muerte contra akumas, definitivamente el ser un Exorcista representaba muchas cosas pero ninguna era la felicidad absoluta.

Mientras tanto, en la Orden Negra Lenalee Lee se dirigía con su hermano el Supervisor Komui pues le seria asignada su próxima misión, para ella siempre era difícil el recibir una misión, no tanto por llegar al punto si no por el regreso, pues solo había dos opciones de regreso: vivo o muerto.

Pensar de esa manera de verdad siempre hacia cimbrar su interior con temor a no volver, pero aun así sabia que de no hacerlo la Orden... no, su familia tendría problemas, llego con su hermano quien estaba detrás de varias pilas de papeles, siempre era increíble de ver la cantidad que se le acumulaba.

- Aquí estoy, hermano – le llamo Lenalee

- ¡Ah...! Lenalee, tengo una misión para ti, la cual es investigar si donde se está construyendo la nueva Catedral de Westminster, Londres hay una Inocencia y de ser así traerla, los buscadores han informado acerca de que por las noches suelen aparecer varias pequeñas luces en el lugar sin ninguna fuente de la que sean producidas – dijo entregándole el informe a su hermana

- Entendido, iré de inmediato – dijo recibiendo el papel

- Ve con cuidado – le dijo con rostro preocupado su hermano

- Si, descuida hermano – le sonrió antes de dar media vuelta

De esa manera ella se dirigía a su nueva misión, después de todo no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí y no tomaría tanto tiempo el llegar, ya estaba rumbo a ese lugar.

El trayecto no tuvo ningún retraso o percance, se sentía un tanto inquieta y nerviosa como en cada misión, por su parte otra joven estaba impaciente y emocionada no podía esperar; dos chicas bajo el mismo frio y grisáceo cielo de Londres compartiendo diferentes emociones pero similar objetivo: la Inocencia.

La tarde estaba cayendo lentamente en Londres, se podía sentir conforme empezaba a oscurecer que la temperatura del ambiente descendía poco a poco, como invitando a quedarte en casa dentro de tu mullida cama o simplemente quedarte allí junto a la chimenea, pero hoy para Lenalee y Annika eso tendría que esperar...

Lenalee había llegado no tenía mucho al punto de reunión donde había quedado con los buscadores mientras le explicaban sobre el extraño suceso de luces que se acontecía en ese lugar, después de haberle explicado se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la Catedral de Westminster donde habían quedado otros dos buscadores para vigilar el lugar, durante el trayecto había caído ya la noche.

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo de golpe, los caballos estaban demasiado nerviosos para continuar siquiera a pesar de varios intentos de parte del cochero quien trataba de tranquilizarlos pero era en vano, tendrían que continuar a pie pues aun faltaban algunas varias calles, descendieron del carruaje y ahí había empezado lo extraño, de forma muy queda se podía escuchar un canto muy a lo lejos pero con dirección a la Catedral, Lenalee decidió adelantarse pues gracias a su Inocencia "Las botas oscuras" podía ir más rápido, conforme mas avanzaba más fuerte se hacía el sonido del canto que era interpretado por una voz femenina.

_La noche está terminando ya,  
espero puedas escuchar... _

Logro escuchar con claridad... aun faltaban cinco calles más para llegar, tenía que darse prisa, pues ahora le invadía un mal presentimiento._  
_

_Es algo especial_

_que hace ya tiempo quiero decirte..._

Dos calles más, ya podía divisar la enorme Catedral frente suyo la cual se veía muy imponente, solo un poco mas...

_La noche mudo testigo será  
de esta mi gran verdad..._

Y por fin había llegado a la pequeña plazuela que tenia justo en la entrada la enorme Catedral de Westminster, pero vio en la oscuridad dos cuerpos en el suelo, se horrorizo ante su hallazgo y corrió a ver si aun estaban vivos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, tenían heridas terribles en sus cuerpos que los perforaban y no solo eso, quien lo haya hecho lo hizo en puntos no mortales pero que sin duda los desangraría causándoles una muerte lenta, Lenalee contuvo su llanto esta vez, no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo.

_Pienso que es el momento de confesar lo que siento,  
mientras estoy acariciando,  
tu cuerpo cerca del mío así..._

Lenalee se acerco de inmediato a la gran entrada de madera reforzada de la Catedral, la cual intento abrir pero estaba cerrada, eso no sería un impedimento para ella quien con su Inocencia ya activada de una patada la tumbo, no tuvo que buscar demasiado pues él, no... La causante de las muertes de los dos buscadores que vigilaban mientras ella llegaba estaba ahí sosteniendo una pequeña lámpara con tonos dorados muy bien hecha, acariciándola con devoción mientras continuaba cantando, a primera vista supo que no era humana ya que su piel era de un tono grisáceo y llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto.

_No imagino que estas soñando con un sueño tan profundo...  
Si ves que pronto va amanecer y se acerca nuestro ultimo adiós  
ya nunca podre expresar,  
el gran amor que hoy siento por ti._

Y entonces termino de cantar dejando caer de manera repentina la lámpara, rompiéndola en cientos de pedazos, el ruido de esto fue estruendoso dentro de la gran y vacía Catedral, por alguna razón no podía hacer otra cosa más que observar lo que hacia esa joven quien sin importarle demasiado tenía sus ropas llenas de sangre, la sangre de sus amigos y vio como tomo la Inocencia en sus manos.

- Vaya... perdón, Buenas noches Srita. Exorcista – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada amistosa

- Devuélvemela – pidió inútilmente Lenalee

- No puedo, debo destruirla – dijo tranquila la joven

Entonces sin más Lenalee se lanzo hacia ella con el objetivo de darle una patada por un costado, pero la chica únicamente lo bloqueo con su brazo que era protegido por una onda que se hizo inmediata y sonaba como una campana.

- No quiero pelear, no se me ordeno eso no me hagas ensuciar aun mas mi vestimenta – dijo haciendo una mueca de fastidio

- ¡Dame la Inocencia, Akuma! – grito Lenalee

Nuevamente le intento golpear pero la chica solamente se quito de donde daría el golpe, entonces lanzo una ligera risilla como si verla fallar hubiese sido algo gracioso.

- No soy un Akuma – dijo tranquila – pero en tu situación, no creo que necesites saber quién soy, pues te matare – dijo sin mas

Terminando de decir esto, no se dio cuenta de cómo pero ya le tenía justo frente a ella, escucho el sonido de un cascabel, por inercia trato de esquivarla pero al parecer le había llegado pues pudo ver claramente como una onda le había dado en el hombro haciendo que saliera salpicada una cantidad de sangre, se movió a toda velocidad de ahí, quedando a escaso metro y medio de la chica quien la veía con fastidio.

- Tengo que ir a cenar con alguien, mi vestido esta hecho un desastre y me quiero asear pronto ¿podrías estarte quieta, mientras trato de matarte? – dijo lanzando otra onda hacia Lenalee

La había esquivado por cerca y cubriendo su ensangrentado hombro se quejo por el movimiento brusco, entonces nuevamente aquella chica le veía y vio como sonrió satisfecha, le lanzo un ataque más, pero lo había partido justo a la mitad.

- No tengo tiempo para esto – dijo ya molesta – _Sweet Bells... –_ susurro

Y entonces saco un extraño accesorio parecido a una manopla* pero de color dorado, que sonaba como una campana, le colgaban dos listones morados que tenían en sus respectivos extremos un cascabel y entonces los hizo sonar causando una terrible onda y un sonido estruendoso que la hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza como si le fuese a estallar y todo vibraba.

Lenalee se sentía totalmente aturdida ni siquiera podía enfocar su mirada era como si hubiese estado dentro de una gran campana y le hubiesen hecho sonar de pronto, con mucho esfuerzo logro divisar a aquella chica quien estaba totalmente tranquila.

- De verdad no tengo tiempo – dijo haciendo una mueca

Entonces aun aturdida y sin poderse mover mucho vio como esa chica con un simple apretón destruyo la Inocencia frente a ella, reunió todas sus fuerzas y concentración, logrando lanzarle una patada mas, lo cual esquivo la chica sorprendida que por poco le daba.

- Increíble, pero debo irme... esta vez te dejare vivir – le sonrió

- ¿Qué eres? – dijo aun bastante aturdida Lenalee

- Eso no te incumbe – dijo dando media vuelta

Después de eso Lenalee cayo inconsciente, con el hombro lastimado al sumirse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia no pudo evitar reprocharse el haber sido derrotada y vivir por la "piedad" que le tuvo su contrincante.

Annika salió riendo victoriosa pero apresurada pues quería asearse lo más pronto posible, nuevamente tomo su forma blanca y es que en realidad le desagradaba que su piel se pusiese gris pero bueno en la emoción de matar, su instinto como Noé afloraba.

Llego donde se estaban alojando y al verse en el espejo hizo una mueca inconforme ¿Cuánta sangre tenía un humano? Pero había algo más interesante en el reflejo si no que al verse podía ver claramente al Noé reflejado también, esa sombra de ojos redondos blancos y cuya silueta era oscura, pero su Noé era diferente este tenía la necesidad de cubrir los ojos de Annika en el reflejo con las manos y no tenía esa sonrisa similar a la luna como los demás, daba una impresión seria y hasta... triste.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo tocando el vidrio del espejo como buscando tocar al Noé – Seamos fuertes, por nuestra familia... – dijo recargándose en el espejo ya

- _Si... seamos fuertes... _– se escucho

Annika se levanto, dio una sonrisa cálida a su reflejo y salió hacia el baño para asearse, después de todo estaba retrasada pues había quedado de cenar con Tyki.

Dios susurra y habla a la conciencia a través del placer pero le grita mediante el dolor: el dolor es su megáfono para despertar a un mundo adormecido.

Clive Staples Lewis _(1898-1963) Escritor británico._

* * *

Bueno y eso es todo por hoy! o/

No tengo realmente mucho que decir ._. Pero bueno si lo tuviera no pararía xD ah! Y la canción es Réquiem es el segundo ending del anime Corrector Yui :D

Ahora si pasemos al...!

_Response time reviews!_

Alice de Oz: gracias por el apoyo! Hago todo lo posible por hacerlo siempre lo mejor y también gracias por tu review! :D

Cintia-2287: (Tienes toda la razón, esta mujer va a terminar en la completa depresión ¬¬) es que estos Oc´s ya no respetan a sus creadores TwT (creeme que ya van varias veces que se resiste a escribir he tenido que utilizar la severa "persuasión" *-*) eso no es persuasión es golpearme tarada! D: (pero funciona no? ¬u¬) no! D: (no este cap es nuevo? ¬u¬) hija de la...! Dx (ey! Ese vocubulario señorita! D:) perdón ._. Y ammm me prometes imágenes? en serio? *u* genial! X3 entonces seguire escribiendo :D (¬¬) que pasa Idi? :D (no me digas asi! Dx siento que solo le falta el "ota" al final ¬¬) joder te diste cuenta .3. (¬¬9 huye... huye a toda velocidad...) buuujuuu Ideas- chan se molesto xD bueno ya te dejo xD y gracias por tu review no leemos prontin! :D

Bueno y ya saben dudas, preguntas, comentarios, Tykis, inocencias, Kandas? Pueden dejármelos en un hermoso review :D

Matta nee! :D


	6. Misión en Moscú

Hello~

Aquí Satine reportándose al fin! o/

Lamento la demora en la actualización muchas cosas, deberes, trabajo y demás lo cual me ha hecho andar como una verdadera loca pero ya aquí y mejor lo dejo de marear con tanto rollo xD

Pero antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! DGM no me pertenece es obra de Hoshino-sensei quien me dejo enganchada desde el principio con su magnífica obra.

Comenzamos!

* * *

Después de haber tomado esa inocencia, Tyki y Annika siguieron una nueva instrucción por parte del Conde Milenario y es que al parecer había aparecido una inocencia en Moscú, Rusia siendo más exactos en el Teatro Bolshói donde uno de los instrumentos de ahí, el piano, mediante su sonido hipnotizaba a la gente, lo cual ha hecho un gran alboroto pues se piensa que esta maldito pudiendo llamar la atención de buscadores y exorcistas.

- Eso es demasiado pronto ¿no crees? – le pregunto Tyki desinteresado

- Si... eso es muy extraño, pero aun así son ordenes del Conde – le sonrió

- Bueno... supongo que está bien – dijo levantándose de la silla donde estaba

Entonces se dirigieron de inmediato hacia allá por sus propios medios y sin ayuda de Road.

Allen Walker que estaba en su habitación de la Orden Oscura veía el techo mientras él estaba acostado pensando en muchas cosas y entre ellas el si alguna vez se volvería topar con Annika, estaba tan absorbido en ellos, hasta que Timcampy le dio aviso de que Komui quería verle para asignarle su próxima misión dirigiéndose de inmediato para su oficina.

Llego tan rápido como sus piernas le dieron a la oficina de Komui y como la gran mayoría de las veces estaba casi sepultado en papeles, sin contar los que tapizaban ya el suelo, tomo asiento en uno de los sofás para que el ajetreado Komui le diese instrucciones, hasta que por fin se desocupo un momento.

- Allen tienes una nueva misión, aunque no está confirmado si se trata o no de una inocencia, iras con Lavi – dijo dándole el informe

- Es en ¿Moscú? – dijo arqueando una ceja al leer el informe

- Así es más exactamente en el Teatro Bolshói, se están registrando sucesos muy extraños acerca de uno de sus instrumentos, así que te dirigirás de inmediato.

- Está bien... ¿Aun no ha vuelto Lenalee? – pregunto preocupado ya que se había enterado de que tenia misión ese mismo día.

- Aun no, se quedara un poco en Londres ya que le hirieron pero nada de gravedad – dijo algo preocupado

- Ah... lo entiendo – dijo un poco cabizbajo – bueno, entonces me retiro a buscar a Lavi e irnos – dijo yéndose

La Orden Oscura en las noches hacia mucho honor a su nombre, pues podría ser realmente lúgubre en las noches, busco en varios sitios a su amigo pero no lo encontraba hasta que se le ocurrió donde podría estar y ese lugar era en su habitación durmiendo, toco la puerta varias veces hasta que por fin le respondió.

- Voy – se escucho algo desganado abriendo la puerta

- Hola Lavi, disculpa por despertarte pero Komui nos ha asignado una misión y debemos irnos de inmediato – dijo de manera seria

- Entiendo, entonces vamos – dijo poniéndose su chaqueta

De esa manera ambos jóvenes se dirigían a su nueva misión en Moscú, para poder recuperar o saber si se trataba de Inocencia.

Tyki y Annika ya habían abordado un carruaje rumbo al puerto para ir a Paris y de ahí abordar otro tren, pues tenían que parecer personas normales, ya que Road no les ayudaría en el transporte esta vez y el Conde estaba demasiado ajetreado con muchas cosas.

- Que aburrido tener que buscar Inocencia – se quejo Tyki viendo a través de la ventana del carruaje

- Bueno, el trayecto es aburrido coincido, pero destruirla junto con los exorcistas es lo que hace que valga la pena – dijo sonriéndole

- Veo que de verdad te agrada eso – dijo viéndola aburrido

- Se podría decir que si – dijo viendo ahora ella por la ventanilla

- Aburrido... – dijo acomodándose en su sitio

Así siguieron el trayecto un rato más, en realidad habían salido de Londres ya muy entrada la noche pues todavía se habían dispuesto a cenar así que tendrían que alcanzar el último barco de la noche que los dejaría en Calais y de ahí ir a Paris para tomar el tren a Moscú.

Abordaron el barco y en un rato mas ya se encontraban en Calais, de ahí decidieron que por ser muy tarde hospedarse en un hostal para descansar haciéndose pasar por una joven pareja de casados, lo que no contaban al decir eso era que tendrían el mismo cuarto y cama lo cual causo un cierto momento incomodo en la recepción pero igual aceptaron.

- Dormir juntos... – decía bastante apenada Annika ante la situación

- Podría ser peor – dijo Tyki algo desinteresado

- ¿A si, como? – pregunto ella nerviosa

- Dormiríamos juntos pero bajo algún puente – dijo riéndose

- Eso no es gracioso Tyki – le contesto enfurruñada

- Tranquila Sra. Mikk, no hare nada que usted no consienta – le dijo burlón

- Eso espero... – dijo algo nerviosa – me meto al baño primero, trasnochar no es bueno para la piel – dijo entrando al baño rápido

- Está bien – contesto mientras se tumbaba en la cama

Annika se sentía en un verdadero dilema esa noche pues su amado primo dormiría con ella, pero como siempre debía comportarse a la altura y mantenerse serena a pesar de la situación, se puso un pijama que dejaban para uso de los huéspedes después de bañarse y salió del baño, se encontró a Tyki con la camisa semi abierta, acostado durmiendo muy tranquilamente, esa imagen para ella era algo difícil de ignorar así que de alguna manera se fue acercando despacio para verle más de cerca que aunque se sentía apenada sentía que quería verlo más cerca y eso hacía, hasta que estaba a casi nada de su cara.

- Creo que el que debería cuidarse soy yo ¿no crees? – dijo despertando de pronto burlón

- ¡E-estabas despierto! – dijo sumamente sorprendida y apenada

- Claro, estoy acostumbrado a trasnochar – le dijo riendo

- ¡Grosero! – dijo enfurruñada

- Bueno, ya cálmate es mi turno de usar el baño – dijo entrando

- Está bien – dijo aun apenada

Tyki entro de inmediato al baño aun burlón, mientras que Annika únicamente se quedo ahí enfurruñada, pero después lanzo una risilla y se acostó en un lado de la cama, no sin antes hacer una división de almohadas en la mitad de esta, se tapo hasta la cara y así se durmió.

Cuando Tyki salió del baño se topo con esa imagen un tanto infantil de la cama y ella así, se rio y se acostó de su lado de la cama sin ningún problema, también quedándose dormido después de todo aun había tiempo de llegar a la misión que les habían asignado.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas, pero un extraño movimiento en la cama lo despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente y noto que se trataba de Annika que se había levantado, pero lo curioso era que tenia la mirada como perdida.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto

Después de esa pregunta no hubo ninguna respuesta, lo cual hizo que él le dirigiera una mirada extrañada, ella se termino de levantar y se puso frente al ventanal, daba la impresión de ser un fantasma por como actuaba, se levanto despacio de la cama sin quitarle la vista de encima, entonces vio como ella volteo de manera tan lenta hacia él que un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y entonces lentamente se fue acercando a él, hipnotizándolo con su paso hasta que sintió la mano de ella en su rostro.

- Te pareces tanto a él... – dijo cabizbaja - Joyd te extrañe tanto – dijo con voz muy suave mientras lloraba silenciosamente

Esto definitivamente no lo entendía ¿de qué le estaba hablando? Entonces vio que le dio ligeramente la espalda, en su interior sentía la necesidad de jalarla hacia él para verla, quería verla y calmar esa inquietud de su interior; le resultaba angustiante, doloroso y no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras.

- ¿Quién eres? – logro por fin preguntarle

La chica de manera delicada se volteo y entonces un reflejo de luz mostro sus dorados ojos, mientras le dirigía una sonrisa triste y dolorosa mientras que su mirada le daba a entender que lo que le diría era muy doloroso.

- Arusa... el Noé del Dolor y el sello de la Destrucción... – dijo delicadamente

Tyki vio sorprendido esa escena en la que ella simplemente movió sus labios para decir eso, su cuerpo y mente estaban estáticos, ahora ella se encontraba ahí viéndole con su mirada perdida de color dorado dirigiéndole una pesada sonrisa.

- Hasta siempre Joyd... – dijo dolorosa y lentamente ella

Entonces nuevamente cayó al suelo como inconsciente, Tyki reacciono sujetándola antes de que se golpeara la cabeza, Annika estaba profundamente dormida y por su mejilla al recordar esas palabras rodo una lagrima, una lagrima que no entendía por qué había sido derramada, pues el no sentía nada mas allá de sorpresa. Levanto a Annika quien dormía y la puso sobre la cama y aunque él se volvió a acostar no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido.

Al otro día, habían salido ya del hostal y se dirigían rumbo a la estación para tomar el tren e ir a Moscú a atender sus asuntos.

Mientras que Allen y Lavi habían llegado apenas a Calais y se dirigían también hacia la estación de trenes, para llegar con suerte esa misma noche a Moscú y asegurar la inocencia.

Durante el trayecto hacia la estación no hubo ninguna novedad, pero llegando a la estación empezó el problema para Tyki y Annika, pues al parecer ya no tenían dinero para abordar, dejándolos en un serio dilema.

- ¿Cómo se acabo? ¡Era bastante! – sorprendida

- Bueno... las comidas, el hospedaje y este viaje en si no estaban contemplados desde el principio – le contesto viéndola

- Bueno pero tenemos que seguir – dijo decidida

- ¿Nos metemos al tren ilegalmente? - le sugirió

- No, no sería muy bueno que nos dejaran tirados en alguna estación, tenemos que llegar antes que los otros – dijo pensativa

- ¿Entonces? – le pregunto arqueando una ceja

- Obtendré dinero – dijo yendo donde había más gente

- ¿Qué ira a hacer? – se pregunto a si mismo Tyki

Annika tomo su valija, la puso en el suelo y se puso sobre de ella aclaro su garganta un poco y empezó a tararear una canción, Tyki únicamente se reía de cómo dos Noé habían terminado en una estación haciendo espectáculo a la gente, pero luego se sorprendió a ver de repente mucha gente alrededor de ella y es que si ponía suficiente atención la voz de ella era dulce, embriagadora.

Allen estaba buscando cual era el tren a abordar cuando lo escucho un ligero pero suave sonido proveniente de un punto de la estación, Lavi vio únicamente como su amigo se iba sin decir nada como hipnotizado, notaron el tumulto de gente y eso les abría la curiosidad a ambos ahora, después de abrirse paso entre la gente Allen la vio sorprendido como Annika era quien estaba cantando mientras que su primo simulaba un guardián junto a ella, esto le sorprendió pues pensó que tal vez nunca la volvería a ver, poco después ella termino su canción dirigiendo una dulce sonrisa a su público mientras que Tyki recogía los donativos con algo de pereza. Allen se acerco y Lavi le seguía de cerca curioso más bien por esa situación de su amigo y la señorita.

- ¡Annika! – dijo en tono alto el albino

Llamando la atención de la ojiverde quien volteo en un acto reflejo y luego le dirigió una sonrisa, pero entonces lo noto... ese uniforme negro con plateado, lo cual borro de inmediato su sonrisa volviéndola una mueca de desagrado por unos segundos para nuevamente sonreírle ahora falsamente, hasta que Allen se acerco.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto el albino viéndola

- Vamos hacia Moscú, pero nos hemos quedado sin dinero – dijo sonriendo

- Aunque ya tenemos lo suficiente para eso y una comida Annika – dijo Tyki quien aparecía tras Annika

- Bueno, entonces vamos a comprar los boletos... con permiso Allen – dijo dando media vuelta yéndose con Tiky

Allen únicamente se despidió con una leve sonrisa y un movimiento de mano, hasta que reacciono ¿también iban a Moscú? Lo cual lo dejo un tanto pensativo acerca de todo eso.

- ¡Ey, Allen! – le llamo Lavi

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido

- Parece que dentro de unos minutos partimos ya, vamos – dijo sonriéndole tras ver eso

- Si... – dijo yéndose con Lavi

Tyki y Annika estaban comprando los boletos pues en cuestión de nada partirían, mientras que Allen y Lavi ya habían abordado ¿Qué clase de encuentro les depara además del evidente?

"_El hombre es el único ser que tiende a su destrucción"_

_Anónimo_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el cap después de esta misión sigue lo de Suman, personaje que por cierto me encantaba TwT asi que tiene trato especial de Satincita buajaja(? Ok no! buen tal vez un poco xD y ahí va la trama y según mi desbordada imaginación se que les encantara cuando estén en el Arca *-*

Pero ya basta de adelantos! xD ahora si pasemos al...!

_Response time reviews!_

Cintia-2287: En serio te hare un altar xD te veo en todos mis fics y eso me da una felicidad que ni te imaginas :3 jajaja ame tu review xD y en tu caso son los exámenes, en el mio mi trabajo TwT *empuja a Annika con Cintia* con todo gusto! Aunque cuídate de su voz que penetra hasta paredes D: (en pocas palabras... run, Cintia ruuuuun! xD) exactamente! xD y pobre de tu inner pero se lo merecía por mandona :B (mira, quien lo ha dicho ¬¬) Ideas-chan si tu no estuvieses tan loca como yo estaras con tus antecesoras -w- (espera! Tenía antecesoras? D:) upss no he dicho nada eue... y vale nos leemos prontin! :D y mil gracias por tu review~

Eso es todo aquí por hoy y ya saben dudas, preguntas, comentarios, Tikys... sean tan amables de hacérnoslo saber en un hermoso review suyo~

Matta nee! o/


	7. Inocencia Robada

Hola aquí Satine reportándose again! o/

Bueno y aquí esta la actu de este loco, loco fic esperando que les guste :D

Paro mi rollo porque si no me voy de filo xD

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! DGM no me pertenece es obra de Hoshino-sensei que me tiene a pendiente de su próximo cap TwT

Comenzamos!

* * *

Habían llegado a la taquilla casi corriendo por que el tren no demoraba en partir y esperar el próximo no era una opción, Tyki intento comprar los boletos pero fue ignorado de manera olímpica... nuevamente Annika estaba resolviendo el problema que con una actitud coqueta logro que le venderían los boletos. Corrieron nuevamente y lograron abordar aunque no tendrían asiento y el tiempo de viaje era demasiado, tendrían que resistir o sentarse de vez en cuando en el suelo, lo cual no le hizo ninguna gracia a Annika.

Mientras tanto Lavi y Allen estaba ya en sus respectivos lugares que habían obtenido cortesía de la Orden Oscura, se encontraban algo aburridos pero tenían ese compartimiento para ellos y les daba oportunidad de tener espacio como para acostarse si querían.

- Lavi, voy a comprar algo para tomar ¿quieres algo? – le pregunto Allen

- Ah... si, un jugo por favor – le contesto sonriente

- Está bien – contesto levantándose

Allen se dirigió a la puerta y salió al pasillo donde buscaba a la persona con el carrito de bebidas, paso a otro vagón pero sin ningún éxito, entro al siguiente y vio casi de inmediato a Annika platicando tranquilamente con su primo, de verdad habían tomado el mismo tren... se acerco a ellos para volverlos a saludar.

- Hola – saludo tranquilamente Allen

- Ah... Allen, al parecer nos toco ir en el mismo tren – le contesto Annika

- Si eso parece – dijo riendo

- ¿Vas a Moscú por trabajo chico? – pregunto Tyki

- Ah... si, algo así... – contesto inseguro

- Qué casualidad nosotros también – dijo Annika

- ¿En serio, donde? – pregunto Allen

- Al teatro Bolshói – contesto Annika con una sonrisa

- No deberían ir ahí – les advirtió Allen

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto divertido Tyki

- Ahora es muy peligroso, han sucedido... cosas – les dijo serio

- Bueno Allen, es nuestro trabajo debemos estar ahí lo antes posible o nos podrían _ganar _la oportunidad – dijo Annika también divertida

- Entonces iremos con ustedes – les dijo seguro Allen

- Allen de verdad, no hay necesidad de eso... nos sabemos cuidar muy bien – le sonrió Annika

- No importa, eso también es parte de mi deber – les dijo

De repente el ambiente se había puesto tenso un poco después de esa última frase, Tyki y Annika únicamente hacían al loco pues sabían que quienes debían cuidarse eran justamente Allen y Lavi, quienes se los habían ganado de enemigos a ellos en cuanto se mostraron con el uniforme de exorcista, entonces la expresión de Allen se relajo.

- Disculpen, pero por favor permítannos ir con ustedes – les dijo sonriente

- Está bien, no veo ningún problema – contesto Annika

- Bueno si la dama ha accedido no tengo ninguna objeción – dijo Tyki viendo a Annika

- Gracias, por cierto ¿van a sus asientos? – pregunto finalmente Allen

- La verdad... no tenemos – dijo algo incomoda Annika

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto curioso Allen

- Es que ya no había espacio pero nos han permitido subir – contesto Tyki

- Ya veo, ¿quieren venir con nosotros? – les ofreció Allen

- ¿Tienes asientos? – pregunto Annika curiosa

- Algo así nos ha tocado un compartimiento para nosotros y tenemos espacio – les dijo

- Pues gracias – dijo Annika

Después de eso Allen los guio al compartimiento donde estaba Lavi quien al verlos se sorprendió un poco y luego de que Allen le explicara brevemente la situación, entraron finalmente tomando asiento, paso el carro con las bebidas y estuvieron conversando durante todo el trayecto.

En cuanto llegaron a Moscú se abrigaron pues el lugar era aun más frio que Londres en esa época y los cuatro se dirigieron al Teatro Bolshói, Annika iba tarareando durante el camino y Tyki iba junto a ella, mientras que Allen estaba también entre Annika y Lavi caminando hasta que a unas pocas calles de llegar el ojo de Allen reacciono y les pidieron a Tyki y Annika se refugiaran, habían aparecido Akumas de varias direcciones, en realidad Annika los había llamado mientras tarareaba para así distraerlos y ellos llevar ventaja, lo cual lograron gracias a los Akumas mientras ellos avanzaban a su objetivo.

Annika y Tyki habían logrado entrar gracias a la habilidad de él, ahora solo quedaba buscar la Inocencia en el piano pero no encontraron indicios de nada, llevaban el tiempo corriendo en contra suya...

- Me rindo – dijo Annika tomando asiento en el borde del escenario

- Es verdad, no hay señales de esa Inocencia – dijo Tyki aun buscando

- Ahora que lo pienso, seria genial estar en un escenario así y cantar de verdad – dijo mientras estaba ya en el centro de este

- Bueno, ahora es tu oportunidad – le dijo Tyki

- Tienes razón – le sonrió

Entonces nuevamente Annika se aclaro la garganta y empezó a tararear lo que ahora parecía ser una canción de cuna, Tyki únicamente la escuchaba pues también se había cansado de buscar hasta que de pronto el piano se empezó a tocar solo acompañándola e hizo que ella se detuviera en su canto.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto sorprendida

- No sé, pero continua... la Inocencia es nuestra – dijo Tyki con una sonrisa

Nuevamente Annika estaba cantando y Tyki con su habilidad estaba traspasando el piano con una mano, hasta que por fin la tomo y el piano entonces se detuvo, pero justo en ese momento un akuma había entrado perforando el techo del imponente teatro.

- ¡Cuidado Tyki! – le advirtió Annika

- Lo mismo te digo, cúbrete – le dijo

El akuma había destrozado una parte del techo, después de eso casi de inmediato entraron Allen y Lavi, los cuales lo destruyeron pero habían llegado otros dos más de nivel 2 que los mantenían peleando, por su parte Annik y Tyki se habían escondido aun con la Inocencia en las manos de él y cuando estaba a punto de destruirla para largarse de una vez de ahí, una explosión hizo retumbar nuevamente el lugar haciendo que casi otro pedazo de techo les cayera casi encima.

Por su parte Allen y Lavi estaban demasiado ocupados con el último Akuma de nivel 2 que quedaba aun y el cual era muy escurridizo, el martillo de Lavi no le daba ni una sola vez al igual que las bolas de Allen, hasta que de reojo pudo ver a Annika ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Entonces se apresuro para ayudarla porque de todas las personas la que no quería perder por alguna razón era Annika en manos de un Akuma, corrió de inmediato hacia ella sin dejar de disparar.

- ¡Annika, cúbrete! – le grito Allen

- Ah... si... – contesto algo apresurada de quitarse de ahí

En realidad Annika se sentía extraña y es que ver a Allen con la Inocencia activada tan cerca de ella le hacía hervir la sangre en odio puro, por momentos perdía el control pero por lo que el Conde Milenario les había encomendado debía contenerse esta vez.

Nuevamente retumbo el lugar haciéndolo cimbrar y es que se trataba de que ahora la Inocencia de Lavi había destruido al último Akuma, Tyki le hizo una seña a Annika mientras Allen no veía en ese momento indicándole que la esperaba afuera.

Annika de repente escucho un sonido como de algo desquebrajándose y al subir la mirada vio un pedazo de techo a punto de caer, por inercia jalo a Allen quitándolo de ahí lo cual causo una terrible confusión en sus adentros ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

Allen por su parte estaba impresionado de eso y lo rápido que se había movido Annika al salvarlo, también admitía que eso le hacía feliz al considerar que ella lo había salvado.

- Salgamos de aquí, el lugar se cae en pedazos – dijo ella seria

- Si – logro contestar Allen

De esa manera salieron donde estaba Tyki esperándola, Allen y Lavi habían salido pero no hubo señal de la Inocencia, pero es que para ese momento Tyki ya la había destruido mientras salía del lugar para evitar cualquier percance.

- Vámonos Tyki... – le dijo Annika

- Si... – le contesto viéndola

De esa manera se fueron sin despedirse de los exorcistas, quienes continuaban buscando pero sin ningún éxito, para cuando Allen se dio cuenta que Annika no estaba ya había pasado mucho rato.

_La causa de la libertad se convierte en una burla si el precio a pagar es la destrucción de quienes deberían disfrutar la libertad._  
(Mahatma Gandhi)

* * *

Annika no entiendo que intentas pero quedate con Allen xD (grosera! xD sabes que tienes poder sobre de ella ._.) pero no se deja! ;w; (un Oc se te subleva, eso es increíble xD) Si ;w;

Ahora si ya vamos con Suman, wiii! X3 (bipolar! xD)

Y ahora la sección...!

_Response time reviews!_

Cintia-2287: *anota lo del chocolate* dalo por hecho! xD y no, no estaba bien ;w; aunque debo admitir que me has atrapado yo si estaba ahí y asi (chan chan chaaaaan! xD) jajaja pero Annika se pasa! D: ahora no se ni que onda con Allen .3. jajaja xD ya sabes gracias por tu review~

Ahora si tratare de actualizar cuando dije xD

Nos leemos pronto! o/


End file.
